Sonic Adventures: The New Beginning
by Frogsrule24
Summary: After Eggman is no longer a problem sonic and the gang begins to settle down but not all is what it seems  couples sonicXamy knucklesXjulie su shadowXoc tailsXoc
1. The Story Unfolds

Sonic Adventures-The New Beginning: Chapter 1 the story unfolds

Before you read this is a rewrite of my old story a sonic adventure

Ages

Sonic-24

Amy-21

Shadow-24

Rouge-27

Knuckles-25

Tails-17

Our story begins on a regular day in Station Square. Everyone's favorite blue hero was speeding through the streets heading to Tails workshop to check out one of his new inventions. He looked different now his quills were longer and he was much stronger now with a muscular body. Do to his constant battle with Eggman; sonic has not seen any of his friends for some time now besides Tails who has been fighting with sonic.

Well he was speeding through the mystic ruins herd a very familiar voice talking to him.

Well if I isn't Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic turned and saw who it was

EGGMAN!

Yes it is I Doctor Ivo Robotnik and I've finally got you Sonic.

Why should I fight you Eggman?

Because sonic I have someone you know hostage. He pauses then presses a button on the machine and a familiar pink hedgehog appeared from the robot stuck in its clutches.

AMY! Sonic yelled she looked up at him with hope flowing threw her and yelled oh sonic you came for me. With I a grin on his face Sonic looked up at Amy and said don't worry Ames I'll save you.

Sonic then ran up to take out Eggman but was stopped by a fast moving object. He looked to see who it was. The object stopped moving and reveled himself to Sonic. YOU! Sonic yelled. The thing that stopped him was his double ganger no other then metal sonic.

The two almost instantly got into a brawl fighting fiercely almost evenly matched in all ways but sonic had the upper hand until metal sonic transformed into Mecha sonic. Sonic look him confused and asked but how? Mecha sonic answered saying simple with this and showed what he had hidden. Sonic gasped THE MASTER EMERALD. Mecha sonic laughed and explained yes I stole it and used its power to transform into this form.

But how did you get past knuckles sonic asked. Mecha sonic looked at him and said I took care of him but don't worry he's alive and his girlfriend is safe as well. Sonic began to speak but was stopped by Mecha sonic. Now I'll show you what else I can do with the emerald. He then rose into the air above the master emerald as he absorbed some more of the emeralds power and began to glow a golden color. Sonic looked at him and said you'll never win.

Mecha sonic then began to attack sonic relentlessly as the hedgehog was not strong enough to take on the robots super form.

Meanwhile Eggman was looking on watching the robot take down sonic. Finally I have won. Amy then looked up at him sonic will beat I now he will. Eggman them looked down at her and replied SHUT UP. He then tightened his robots grip on her he then watched as she cried in pain.

Mean while sonic was still being attacked relentlessly by mecha sonic. Sonic then used the chaos emeralds to become Super Sonic. Both of them were evenly matched in almost all ways but mecha sonic was slightly stronger. They fought on for so long that sonic ended up powering down now just regular sonic he needed to think up a plan.

Then it came to him he remembered that the master emerald was sitting right there in front of him he then pulled out all seven of the chaos emeralds and used the master emeralds power to power up the emeralds into the super emeralds. He then absorbed their power to become his al powerful form of Hyper Sonic. He then attacked mecha sonic taking away his super power then slamming him to the ground damaging him considerably.

Then with the last of his strength mecha sonic charged at Hyper Sonic yelling I'LL CRUSH YOU. Hyper Sonic merely deflected him and sent him flying into Eggman. The robot then impacted into Eggman dragging him out of his Egg-Robo and down a cliff. Mecha sonic fell down the cliff into the ground below. Eggman managed to grab the side of the cliff hanging on for his dear life. Hyper Sonic then powered down restoring the emeralds back to normal. He then ran over to the cliff were Eggman was he looked down at the old man hanging on for life. Then he reached his hand down and to the old man.

Take my hand sonic said. The old man reached up and took his hand. The blue hedgehog then with all his strength and pulled the doctor up. Eggman then just stood there speechless he did not know what to say his biggest nemesis had just saved his life. He then looked up at the blue hero and asked why? Sonic then answered back and replied because even for all the bad things you have done there's no reason for you to lose your life because of it.

Eggman then looked up at him and said sonic for all the bad things I've done to you in my life is there any way you could forgive me. The blue hedgehog looked at the old man and smiled sure thing Robotnik. The doctor the shook the hedgehogs hand and then released Amy from the robot and apologized to her. I'm sorry Miss Rose he said. Amy replied apology accepted but what are you going to do now she asked. He replied I'm going to retire and enjoy the rest of my life in peace. He then got into his Egg-Robo and left for retirement. Amy then ran over to sonic in tears and gave a hug oh sonic I thought you were gone for good I thought no one was going to save me. Sonic then told her it's ok Amy its ok. He then look over and saw the master emerald and remember what Mecha told him about what he did to knuckles.

Amy head go back to you house I have to bring the master emerald back to angel island and see if knuckles is ok. She said ok and sonic then turned into Super Sonic picked up the master emerald and flew to the island which was now in the ocean. He placed the emerald back on the emerald alter and then goes to look for knuckles. He then enters a cave below the altar and finds knuckles and his girlfriend Julie-Su tied up on the ground.

Hey are you guys ok sonic asked.

Yeah but can you untie us and is the master emerald safe.

Yeah its back at the altar.

He then untied them and explained the story to them. So Eggman is really no longer a treat knuckles asked. Sonic replies yes we made amends and he went into retirement. So it's really over Julie-Su said. Sonic then said his final remarks and flew home for a well deserved rest.

**All Characters are property of Sega **

**Julie-Su is owned by Archie**

**I hope you all enjoy please read and review**


	2. the start of a relationship

Sonic Adventures-The New Beginning: Chapter 2 the start of a relationship

Sonic woke up on a warm summer day in Station Square. Sonic was living a life of peace now with no more treats all his friends were out on dates Tails was out with his girlfriend he had yet to meet and knuckles was out with Julie-Su the only one of his friends that did not have a girlfriend but he was out on a mission for G.U.N.

He decided to go to the park for the day. So he went up to take a shower and get dressed for the day. He wore a blue tee shirt and a pair of jeans and his trademark speed shoes. He then ran down to the park to spend his day.

At the park sonic sat down on a bench and relaxed. "Ah what a peaceful day it is today". His peace then ended when he heard a very familiar voice; Sonic! Ah Amy what's up he started to get up to run but stopped? He looked at her and his jaw dropped she had grown up beautifully. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a red tank top. Her quills were longer now to they now went down past her shoulders down to her back and she no longer wore a headband.

She sat down next to him and tried to start conversation. So sonic where have you been for all these years. Sonic replied I've been fighting Eggman trying to keep him away from station square. She then looks up at him and asked so what are you going to do now without Eggman around. I don't know he said.

Amy then looked up at him and asked sonic could I ask you something. He replied alright what's up. She them looked at him with a sad look in her eyes and asked sonic why do you always run away from me when you know I love you she said now with tears in her eyes. His sat there silent he knew the question would come up. He paused then started to speak I ran away for all these years was I didn't want Eggman to use you against me if he found out that. Sonic paused Amy looked up at him if he found out what. Sonic then turned to her and said if he found out that I love you. He then put his arm around her and kissed her. He's kissing me he's kissing me he loves me. He stopped Amy had a look of joy in her face sonic do you mean it. He looked at her and smiled yes Amy Rose I love you and I wanted to know Amy would you like to be my girlfriend.

Amy was overjoyed with happiness that after all these years he was finally asking her this. She then looked into his eyes and said yes. Oh sonic am so happy now. I am to Amy I am to.

He then picked her up in his arms and brought her home.

Sonic then put here down and asked would you like to go out tomorrow.

Yes sonic I would love to.

Ok great I'll pick you up at 1:00PM tomorrow. See you then.

Sonic then ran down to shadows house to see how hid former arch-rival was doing. He arrived at the apartment and knocked on the door. The door opened and out emerged a familiar black hedgehog.

Hey shadow long time know see.

Well if it isn't sonic the hedgehog. How have you been?

I've been alright me and Amy are going out now and Eggman is no longer a threat.

So you to finally got together after all these years of running away from her.

Yes now that there no threat to worry about I have time for other things.

Ah well that's good for you sonic.

Thanks so have you had any luck finding that one special person in your life.

The ultimate life form looked kind of discouraged. Unfortunately not there just hasn't been someone in my life that has been right for me.

What about Rouge.

She's just a close friend to me. Well I'll talk to you later sonic.

Ok see you later shadow.

Sonic then ran home thinking about his date with Amy tomorrow. He got to his house walked inside and had some dinner then walked upstairs to take a shower. He then got out and put on some black sweatpants and walked up to his bedroom and opened his bedside drawer. He then took out a small little box and opened it up. Inside was a shining guitar shaped medallion. He then taped it with his hand and a blue guitar appeared he then started to play he thought to himself man I miss these days.

_Flashback _

Come on guy robotniks inside that building and so is his power source to Robotropolis.

And what is that Sonic Sonia asked

A chaos emerald

The three hedgehogs entered the building destroying al the swat-bots in their path. Soon they entered the main room and saw the doctor and the chaos emerald

ROBUTTNIK!

Hedgehogs how did you find me.

Simple the chaos emerald gives off large amount of energy that lead us right to you.

The three hedgehogs started to battle with their instruments taking out half of the swat-bots in the room. Until one stray laser blast hit the chaos emerald causing a massive explosion. Sonic went flying through the air quickly moving farther and farther away from Robotropolis. Sonic woke up a few hours later in a big open area with green hills all around. He then looked over and saw the chaos emerald and robotnik building robots he grabbed the chaos emerald. He then paused and remembered his siblings they were nowhere to be seen he then took his medallion off and put it away knowing it wouldn't help without his siblings. Thinking they were gone.

_End Flashback_

I miss them so much I would give anything to see them again. The blue hedgehog then recalled his guitar and went to bed thinking about his date with Amy.

**Thanks for reading this I hope you like it so far.**

**Characters are property of Sega**

**Sonic Underground characters are property of DiC Entertainment**

**Julie-Su is property of Archie**


	3. A Great day

Sonic Adventures-The New Beginning: chapter 3 A Great day

Sonic woke up the next day in a spectacular mood he was about to go on a date with his new girlfriend Amy rose. He got out of bed and took a shower he then went down stairs and made some breakfast for the day. He looked up at the time and saw that he still had two hours until he had to meet Amy for their date. So he decided he play some video games to kill time. He went to his cabinet and pulled out his Sega Dreamcast started a fun game of crazy taxi. He finished and looked up at the time it was 12:45 he had to meet Amy soon. He exited his house and ran down to the park and sat down on a bench and waited for Amy to meet him.

It was a warm and sunny August day. He was looking over the horizon and he saw his pink love slowly walking to him.

Hey Amy sonic said

Hey sonic are you ready for are date.

Of course I am Ames so where do you want to go

How about twinkle park she asked

Alright then let's go. He picked her up then speeded to twinkle park.

They got to the door and were allowed in for free do to the couples get in for free policy.

Inside there were many ride to chose from sonic looked up and saw the race course that he went on the last time they were at twinkle park.

Sonic and Amy then went on the rollercoaster Amy held on to sonic tightly to keep herself safe.

The two then next went on the love boats. The two cuddled together.

Sonic I've never been happier then I am now.

Me to Ames

Sonic then gave her a kiss and their tongues eventually met. They lasted like that for a long time. Sonic then felt something reaching for his pants. He then paused and pulled her hand away. She then looked very sad. He then looked back at her.

Not yet Amy waits till where both ready.

She then gave him a hug and said ok sonic.

The two then started to make out again.

Sonic then looked at the clock it was 7:30 pm sonic then brought Amy to the food court. Sonic got some chili dogs and Amy got a salad. Amy then looked up at him.

Sonic

Yes Amy sonic replied

What do you think are future holds?

Sonic then looked up at her. Amy I believe we will be together for a long time.

She then smiled and they began to make out again.

After they both finished their food they left the park.

Sonic then brought them to their last spot for their date. It was a big open field with a large lake at the base of a cliff and a strange crater near the cliff.

The two then sat down by the lake and looked up at the stars.

Oh sonic this is so romantic sonic I want to be with you for the rest of your life.

Me to Ames me to.

They both cuddled together under the stars for two hours.

They then left and headed home

Little did sonic know this was the same cliff were he fought Eggman the day before.

Then over by the crater there was a slight rumble and a robotic arm emerged and a robotic laugh could be heard.

Now back in station square sonic was about to drop Amy of at her apartment.

Good night my love sonic said

Good night sonic I'll see you tomorrow.

They both waved to each other and sonic sped back to his house for the night.

At his house he opened the door stepped inside and locked the door.

He then walked upstairs took a shower and climbed into bed for the night

**Thanks for reading please review**

**All characters owned by Sega**

**Sega Dreamcast owned by Sega**

**Crazy taxi owned by Sega**


	4. An Unforgettable Birthday

Sonic Adventures-The New Beginning: chapter 4 An Unforgettable Birthday

**1 year later**

Sonic woke up on this beautiful day. It's been a year since sonic and Amy started going out. He walked down the hall of his home and took a shower. He got dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tee-shirt. He then looked up at the calendar and saw the date it was Amy's 22nd birthday. He knew he had to make it the best birthday she ever had. He decided he would throw her a surprise party at his house. He grabbed a few things before he left. He went up to his room and grabbed his medallion from the box it was in he then put it on and ran out to tell his friends about the party.

He got to tails house and knocked on the door.

Hey tails

Hey sonic what's up and by the way nice medallion.

Thanks but anyways I'm throwing a surprise party for Amy's birthday and I wanted to know if you could come.

I'd be happy to where is it.

It's at my place tonight

Ok ill see you there.

Sonic then ran to shadows house

He opened the door

Hey shadow you got my call

Yes sonic so you're finally going to ask her

Yes so anyways I was wondering if you could set up my house well I'm out getting my gift and picking up Amy.

Sonic then looked down at his medallion and had a sad look on his face

You ok sonic you look kind of bummed.

Oh it's ok just a bad memory well here's my keys I got to go talk to knuckles.

Ok see you sonic.

Ok ill bring Amy down at 9:00pm.

Sonic then began heading for Angle Island With that memory of his lost siblings haunting him. He entered the island and saw Knuckles and Julie Su in front of the emerald talking.

Hey Knuckles.

Hey sonic what's up

I'm having a surprise birthday party for Amy and I wanted to know if you could go.

We would be happy to; Knuckles paused and looked at sonic.

Sonic when was the last time you wore that.

Knuckles this is the same day I lost my siblings I just want to let them be remembered.

I'm sorry sonic I know this day is hard on you.

Its ok knuckles I know you didn't mean it.

Well I'll see you guys tonight

Ok see you later sonic.

Knuckles watched as sonic ran off well Julie-Su walked over to him with a confused look on her face.

What was that about knuckles?

Well many years ago sonic was in a band called the sonic underground. They were also a group of freedom fighters. The two other members were his brother and sister.

Sonic has a brother and sister?

He did. They were lost on the sonic undergrounds last mission. Because of this sonic doesn't like to talk about that part of his past.

That's terrible but how do you know about this knuckles.

I was there. Angel Island was originally located by the city of mobotropolis but in the incident that cost sonic his siblings a chaos emerald caused chaos control and warped the island to its present location.

So you knew Sonics' siblings knuckles.

Yes they were some of the best people I ever met.

What were they like?

Well there's Manic he played drums and was raised by thieves and then there's Sonia she was the keyboardist and if she was here today she would probably be jealous of you.

Why do you say that?

Well Sonia had a bit of a crush on me back then. But I saw her more as a friend. Now let's get ready for Amy's Party

The two echidnas then went off to get ready.

(With Sonic)

Sonic then ran to the mall and entered and went to a Special store he then went in and picked up a gift perfect for Amy. He now had one more place to go there was a small little place in station square. He approached the Station Square retirement home. He walked up to a woman at the main desk and asked her a question.

Hello miss May I see Ivo

He's in room 5

Thanks

He then walked up the hall and found the door. He then knocked on the door.

Come in a man's voice said

Sonic entered the room and saw the scientist sitting a chair relaxing

Hey Robotnik how have you been

Ah sonic I've been alright I've never had this much time to relax.

That's great to here oh yah I came to bring you these.

Sonic then gave his former enemy some things from his base

Thank you sonic

Alright it was nice to see you Robotnik.

Sonic then ran to Amy's house to pick her up for her party running through the park to get some flowers for Amy. When he got to the house he knocked on the door. Amy then opened the door and saw sonic.

Hi sonic

Sonic then pulled out the flowers and gave them to her.

Happy birthday Amy

Oh sonic you remembered.

Now let's go to my place I have something to show you

Ok sonic

He then picked her up and ran to his house. Once he got there and opened the door. She stepped in first into a completely black room.

Sonic its dark in here

Then all the sudden the lights flashed on

SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY.

She just stood there in shock. She then began to cry

Oh sonic did you do this for me

Yes I planned but shadow helped set up

Thanks shadow

No problem Amy.

The party soon started all the guys then got up on the stage and started to get a band together. Sonic summand his guitar, tails pulled out a Gibson Les Paul. Shadow got his Fender Precision Bass. And Knuckles got on the drums and they all began to play. Soon people began to give Amy her gifts it was then Sonics turn he went up to her and gave her a kiss.

Are you ready for my gift Ames?

Yes sonic yes

Sonic the pulled out a small little box and got down on one knee.

Amy rose I've loved you since the day I met you will you marry me.

She stood there in shock and hugged him tightly oh sonic yes, yes I will.

He then put the ring on her finger and then gave her a kiss. Everyone soon left to head home and sonic and Amy fell asleep in each other's arms on the couch thinking about their future together.

**Thanks for reading please review **

**Sonic the Hedgehog characters are owned by Sega**

**Sonic underground references are owned by DiC Entertainment **

**Julie Su is owned by Archie **

**Gibson Les Paul owned by the Gibson Guitar Corporation**

**Fender Precision Bass owned by Fender Guitars**


	5. shadows adventure

Sonic Adventures-The New Beginning: chapter 5 shadows adventure

Shadow woke up on a quiet morning he got out of bed and took a shower and then went down the stairs and sat on the couch.

Damn life's been boring lately in station square. Now that Eggman's gone there's no more trouble to deal with I can't challenge sonic anymore now that he's always with Amy and I'm the only single man left in the group.

I need to get out of this town for a while and go on my own adventure.

He then packed some cloths for a week and headed of his apartment. He then stopped at Sonics house to tell him where he would be for the next week. He got to the door and saw that it was opened the black hedgehog walked in and saw the hedgehog couple asleep on the couch probably from the party last night. He then walked out and rang the doorbell sonic woke up and walked over and opened it

Hey shadow what's up

Sonic I'm going away for a week and I wanted to let you know

Ok shadow so where are you going

Well I'm going to the green hill zone and then the lands beyond to see the world

Well have a good time shadow

Alright see you in a week sonic

Shadow then left and sonic walked back over to Amy

Who was that sonic?

That was shadow he is going on vacation and stopped by to let me know.

Oh so sonic what are you doing today

I don't know probably just relaxing

Oh and Amy now that were engaged I wanted to know if you would like to move in with me.

Oh sonic yes I love you so much

So Amy what are you doing today

I'm going to the mall for the day

Ok Ames I'll see you later

The pink hedgehog then left for the mall meanwhile shadow had just finished his run through the green hill zone. He then started heading into the unknown lands.

Ah it's good to get fresh air every once in a while.

Where am I any ways I don't think I've seen this place before.

He walked around the small little town until he got to a park and sat down on a bench.

Ah this place is nice I think I'll stay here for a while.

He sat there for about an hour until something caught his attention. There was a white female hedgehog being chased by a group of tall thug like hedgehogs.

She looks like she could use some help. He then ran after the thugs.

(the female hedgehogs POV)

The female hedgehog was now pinned up to a tree trying to get away.

Let me go you jerks she yelled at them.

The thugs just ignored her until she started yelling again.

SHUT UP you bitch one of the thugs said as he slapped her across the face.

She then broke down and cried at what they might do to her. After almost losing hope she noticed a bright green flash behind the thugs.

Why don't you pick on someone your own size a voice said?

What are you going to do about it one of the leading thugs said?

I was hoping you would ask.

Then all of the sudden there was a massive blast that knocked the three thugs down. After they got back up and began to run away. The female hedgehog then fell to the ground in shock.

(Shadows POV)

Shadow looked down at the scared shaking hedgehog and held out his hand

Are you ok?

She then took his hand to get up and hugged him crying on his shoulder. Shadow not being used to this just rubbed her back and comforted her.

She soon looked up at him

Thank you she said

It's no problem but may I ask why were they chasing you

Well you see my dad barrowed some money from them but he was killed in an accident and never repaid them so now they're going after me but I don't have the money. If you hadn't saved me there they might have taken something from me that I could never get back.

Shadow realized what she was talking about

Don't worry um? I'm sorry I don't know your name.

Oh yeah it's Amanda.

Well Amanda my name is Shadow and what are you going to do now. She frowned I don't know I can't stay here anymore I need to get out of here.

And why is that. There hole gang is after me both my parents are dead I'm homeless.

Well why don't you come with me then back to station square

Really you mean it. But where will I stay.

You can stay with me you will be fine.

Thank you shadow she said as she hugged him. Shadow couldn't help but stare at her body.

Man is she beautiful he thought as they began to walk up the road.

Shadow and Amanda continued up the road he was on until he reached a small little shop. They then entered and looked around. The place was empty for all but the cashier and a pink hedgehog. Shadow continued to look around until the pink hedgehog came over to him.

Excuse me she said

Shadow turned around and looked at her

Yes he said

She then looked at him very confused

Oh I'm sorry I must have thought you were someone else.

It's ok this is not the first time this has happened my name is Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog and your name is.

My names Sonia

So who did you mistake me for?

She then began to cry into her hands.

Oh I'm sorry please don't cry did I say something I said.

She then stopped and looked up at him no its not you it's just I thought you were my brother.

What happened to your brother shadow asked?

He was killed

I'm sorry but if he was killed why did you think I was him.

Well I'm not positive he was really killed

Sonia then gets in to telling the story to Shadow and Amanda

It was a major battle we were in search for a chaos emerald that an evil scientist named Robotnik. A stray laser hit the emerald causing a large explosion and when the smoke cleared my brother was gone.

Shadow stood there silent then began to speak

Did this chaos emerald you speak of look something like this.

He then pulled out his green chaos emerald

Yes that's it where did you get that.

It was given to me by a friend

Why do you have it aren't they dangerous

They are if they fall into the wrong hands I use them to use chaos control

What is chaos control?

It is an ability used to teleport

How did you learn this ability?

I was created with it.

Created?

I was created by Professor Gerald Robotnik as the ultimate Life form.

Shadow then noticed the medallion around her neck.

What does that medallion mean?

It's a gift given to me by my mother me and my brothers both have them

Does it by any chance turn into an instrument?

Yes how did you know that?

Umm well by any chance is your brother's name Sonic

What…

Your brother is his name sonic

Yes but how do you know his name

Your brother is alive.

She then began to cry

Oh please don't cry what if I take you to him.

You would do that for me someone you had just met

I can't stand to see a woman cry and I don't think we are strangers

Oh thank you but we need to get my brother Manic before we go.

He then pulled out his emerald put it up in the air and he yelled CHAOS CONTROL. Shadow, Amanda, and Sonia then teleported to Sonia's house

She then entered the house and walked up to Manic and told him the whole story then the two of them walked over to shadow and the four then teleported to station square.

**Station Square Mall 9:00pm**

Amy was walking down the road after leaving the mal she didn't buy anything she was just window shopping.

Ah what a wonderful day but I can't wait to get back to my sonic.

It was dark out and Amy was scared and wanted to get home. She then saw a hedgehog in the distance thinking it was sonic she called out to him

Hey sonic over here

The figure then began to approach and he began to laugh crazily. Amy then stood in fear at the figure he was a red hedgehog wearing ragged cloths.

You're not sonic who are you

My name is Steve

He then began to laugh crazily as he grabbed her and slammed her into a wall.

**Sonics POV**

Something's wrong Amy's not back yet

I better go look for her

He then headed for the mall

**Normal POV**

Stop please let me go

Steve then looked at her hand and saw her ring

Engaged I see

What are you going to do to me?

He laughed you'll see

**(Warning sexual content no lemon though)**

Steve then grabbed her sweat shirt and ripped it off

I'm going to have fun with you

He then ripped her shirt open and took her bra off and started to lick her breasts.

Amy screamed at the top of her lungs

HELP HES RAPEING ME

Sonic heard her and began to run faster.

Sonic got to them and punched Steve in the face

Leave her alone

Steve then laughed

I don't think so

Steve then grabbed a pole and beat sonic in the head until he lost conciseness

Amy then started to cry

No sonic please get up

Steve punched her in the face

Shut up bitch

He then ripped off her skirt and panties

And he made her give him a blowjob.

She still yelled out for help.

**Shadows POV**

Where here finally

So this is station square Amanda asked.

Can you take us to sonic now?

Alright let's go

All the sudden he heard a loud scream for help

Oh my god that sounds like Amy

Who? Sonia and Amanda asked

Your brother's future wife

The two gasped

We have to help her

They then ran to where the screams were.

**Normal POV**

Steve then sprayed his seed all over Amy's face

Yah you like that you little whore

He was about to insert into her but was stopped by a voice.

GET AWAY FROM HER.

Steve then turned and saw Sonia and Amanda he grabbed her

Don't make a move or there next

You bastard leave them out of it they had nothing to do with it

**Sonia's POV **

O shit this is not good

And where is sonic?

**Amanda's POV**

Ah not again shadow please help.

**Normal POV**

Shadow looked over and saw sonic on the ground

Sonic get up we need you

Sonic then slowly began to get up he saw Amy completely nude and crying on the ground. He then looked over at Steve two other girls and one of them made his heart drop.

Sonia it can't be.

She looked terrified

His anger then grew his fur darkened and his eyes disappeared.

STEVE YOUR DEAD dark sonic said

Dark sonic then distracted Steve well Shadow punched him in the side of the face and grabbed Sonia and Amanda.

Shadow you saved me Amanda said

Of course I did I can't see you get hurt again.

Dark Sonic then grabbed Steve beat him senselessly

Dark Sonic then picked Steve up flew into the air and sent Steve flying through the air disappearing into the horizon

Dark Sonic then powered down back into sonic walked over to Amy picked her up and ran to his house.

**Shadow, Amanda, and Sonia's POV**

What happened to sonic I've never seen him act like that before Sonia asked

That was dark sonic a form you brother gets when he's in extreme rage and can't control his anger

I'll take you to him tomorrow I don't think we should bother him right now

You two can stay with me tonight and I'll take you to see sonic Tomorrow.

Thank you Shadow

Amanda you don't mind if I have to more people at my apartment.

No I don't mind

Thanks for understanding now let get inside.

**With sonic**

Sonic took Amy into his house and placed her on the couch and washed the cum from her face. He then placed a blanket over her and softly stroked her quills.

You ok Ames

She then hugged him tightly and cried.

Oh sonic it was horrible

Don't worry your safe now

She continued to hug him

What did he do to you Ames?

He forced me to give him a blowjob but thankfully he didn't take my virginity.

That's good to here

Sonic then went upstairs and got her some cloths

The two then got into bed and they fell asleep

**Please review **

**Sonic characters owned by Sega**

**Sonic underground characters owned by DiC Entertainment **

**Steve and Amanda the hedgehog are owned by S.S. Indy Productions**


	6. Family Reunion and an unexpected romance

Sonic Adventures-The New Beginning chapter 6 Family Reunion and an unexpected romance

Sonic woke up the next morning in a bad mood after what had happened the day before. He looked over and saw Amy sleeping. Sonic then began to feel sad

Why did it have to happen to her?

Amy then woke up and looked at sonic

Good morning Ames

Hi sonic

Amy I have to go see shadow today will you be alright by yourself

I'll be ok so what do you need him for

I'm going to see if he's alright

Ok sonic see you in a bit

Sonic then went running to shadows apartment. He reached the place and knocked on the door. The door then opened and a black figure approached.

Hey sonic what brings you here

Hey shadow I just wanted to see if you were ok after last night

Yah I'm fine I don't know what to say about that Steve guy after what you did to him. Oh and how is Amy by the way.

She's ok a little shaken up but she's still a virgin so she's not in complete shock.

That's good to here

So shadow why were you back so soon from your vacation

Well you see well I was in a new town I save this female hedgehog named Amanda.

Did you call me shadow Amanda Said?

I take it this is Amanda

Yes sonic meet Amanda, Amanda meet sonic.

Hello pleased to meet you

After the three talked for a bit shadow realized something.

It then came to shadows head that Sonics siblings were still at his house

Sonic well I was out I met someone else that wants to see you

Who did you meet?

Go see for yourself there upstairs in the guest bed room

Sonic then walked upstairs

So Amanda how did you sleep last night.

I felt great I haven't slept on a real bed in years

Amanda then noticed a picture on his wall it was of team dark. She noticed shadow with a bat girl and felt sad.

Is that your girlfriend shadow?

No those are my two best friends.

Why do you ask well you see um?

Shadow realized what she was saying as his mind began to talk to him.

(Go for it shadow you like her and she likes you just ask her)

Shadow then got up his courage and asked her the hardest question he has ever asked.

Amanda?

Yes shadow

Would you be my girlfriend?

Her eyes then lit up she smiled and said yes

Yes shadow I love you ever since I saw you

Shadow then picked her up and kissed her.

**With sonic**

Sonic soon got to the room and opened the door he then saw what looked like a female hedgehog looking out the window. It took him a minute to realize who it was.

Hello Sonia long time know see

She then turned around and looked at him and out of nowhere she ran over and hugged him with tears in her eyes.

It's ok I'm here

I thought you were dead

So did I but I never gave up hope and now I'm here

Sonic don't ever loose us again please.

Don't worry there's no more problems any more we can all live in peace.

Thank you sonic

The two hugged for a few more minutes sonic then looked over at his sleeping brother thinking to himself there both ok now my heart can be at rest. He then tapped Manic on the shoulder.

Not now Sonia gives me a few more minutes. Manic said

Excuse me sonic said

Manic's eyes then shot open and saw a blue figure when his eyes got into focus he was speechless. Sonic then began to talk.

It's good to see you again bro. sonic said

Sonic is that really you

Yes brother and I'm back for good.

The three siblings were finally back together for good. The then began to talk a bout there journeys sonic talked the longest talking about his times starting with the green hill zone going all the way up to his Werehog days. Something then came to his mind.

Umm guys by any chance did you find mom

Sonia and Manic then looked very sad.

Sonic when the Chaos emerald exploded it completely destroyed Robotroplis. We searched all around but could not find her. Hopefully she escaped and will meet with us one day.

They sat there sad for the next few minutes thinking about their mother but something else came to mind.

Guys do you need a place to stay sonic asked

Yes sonic we have been living off the streets for the last few years

Well then you can come stay with me I have plenty of room at my house.

Thank you sonic

The three then packed up all their things and walked down stairs and saw an unexpected sight. Shadow and Amanda were in the middle of a heated make out session.

Um is this a bad time sonic asked? Shadow then looked um hey sonic he said kind of surprised.

Um were heading back to my place thanks for bringing them back to me shadow

No problem sonic

Sonic then said goodbye to shadow. Before they left Sonia walked over to shadow and gave him a hug.

Thanks for all your help

You're welcome Sonia Shadow said. Shadow and Amanda then got back to what they were doing as the siblings left.

The three hedgehogs then walk down the streets of station square and approached Sonics large house.

Sonic how did you afford this place.

It's simple I work for this gaming company named Sega I'm sort of there mascot.

Sonic then was about to open the door to his house but stopped.

What's wrong sonic? Sonia asked

Oh it's just my fiancé is in there and I'm going to introduce you to her but please try not to bring up what happened last night she's still recovering.

We won't Sonia promised

Sonic then opened the door and walked in. Amy I'm home he called out. She then came down the stairs and hugged him.

Hi sonic welcome home

How are you feeling Ames?

I'm doing ok.

That's good to hear oh and Amy I have some people I'd like you to meet.

Sonic waved for them to come in. Two hedgehogs then walked into the room.

Amy this is my brother and sister

Amy then shook their hands

Hi my name is Sonia and I love your hair.

Thanks Amy said

My name is Manic and sonic is a very lucky guy.

Amy then blushed then gave sonic a kiss.

Sonic how come you never told me about them

Amy I thought they were dead I didn't want that memory haunting me for the rest of my life.

Sonic then began to talk to his siblings again

Ok Sonia your room is down the hall to the left and manic yours is to the right.

Sonic thanks for giving us a place to stay it's great to be together again

The three hugged then manic and Sonia went to their room's sonic then walked back over to Amy

You don't mind them staying here do you Ames

Sonic there family we can't send them away

Thank you Ames

The two then when up to their room and got into bed to sleep the night away.

**Sonic characters owned by Sega**

**Sonic underground characters owned by DiC Entertainment **

**Amanda the hedgehog is owned by S.S. Indy Productions**


	7. station square stories

Sonic Adventures-The New Beginning: chapter 7 Station Square Stories

Sonic woke up the next morning and looked out the window it was a sunny day out he got out of bed being careful not to wake Amy he then went and took a shower and got dressed in some jeans and a tee-shirt. He then walked downstairs sat on the couch and began to think.

I'm getting married soon I never thought this day would come.

Sonic then saw someone coming downstairs. It was his sister Sonia. She looked like she was in a great mood today.

Good morning sonic she said as she gave him a hug.

How are you today sis?

I'm great sonic I haven't slept that well in forever

That's great Sonia

So sonic when are you and Amy getting married.

Next Monday

That's so exciting we never thought you would be the first of us to get married

Yah I didn't either

Are you ok sonic you look kind of down?

Yah it's just today's the last day I will get to see Amy before the wedding

Why is that

Because of my bachelor party's tomorrow

Oh I see

So where are you going

Where going to Las Vegas for the weekend I'm not looking forward to it though

Why not

I'd rather just stay here in station square and be with Amy

I understand so sonic do you have any plans for kids in the future

Eventually I know Amy wants them

Well sonic I'm going to walk around station square for a bit I'll see you later before you leave

Alright Sonia have a good time I'll see you later.

Sonia then left well sonic continued to relax on the couch he then saw Amy coming down the stairs he then got up and walked over to her

Good morning Ames

Good morning sonic

The two then cuddled on the couch for the day.

**Sonia's POV**

What a lovely day it is today this place is huge I can see why sonic lives here.

She then saw a park and decided to relax there for a while. She then walked over to a tree and sat down. She looked around and saw a couple sitting by the lake kissing

That's so cute she said as she watched them

I wish I could find someone in my heart like that's

After watching them for a few more minutes she realized something. The couple was two echidnas and the male of the two looked very familiar.

Is that Knuckles?

**Knuckles POV**

After finishing his kissing session knuckles looked down at his girlfriend.

Julie I love you

I love you to knuckles

They both then got up and began to leave the park holding hands

**Sonia's POV**

Sonia continued to watch them until they got up to leave she then got a good look at them and she then saw that it really was knuckles.

Oh my god that's Knuckle's he must have survived the chaos emeralds explosion too but who's that he's with must be his girlfriend.

Sonia felt jealousy in her heart and felt upset

(Let it go Sonia he must have thought you were dead and he moved on)

She continued to follow them until she saw Knuckles by himself for a moment. She walked up behind him and tap's his shoulder.

Hello Knuckles she said

He then turned around and his face looked as if he was in shock.

S-Sonia is that you.

Yes Knuckles I'm back

But where have you been all this time we thought you were dead does sonic know your back.

Yes me and manic arrived last night and are staying at Sonics house.

So is Angel Island ok

Yes when the chaos emerald exploded it warped thee island to its current location.

So what have you been doing since then she asked

I've been helping sonic and guarding the Master Emerald the same old although I've been settling down a bit lately.

That's great to here so what are you doing right know.

I'm waiting for my girlfriend to come back.

You have a girlfriend what's her name.

Her names Julie Su Knuckles replied

That's a pretty name how long have you been going out for?

About 6 years knuckles replied

That long wow you must really be committed to each other.

Yes we are forever bonded by a force known as the soultouch.

Soul what Sonia asked?

The soultouch is an echidna force that bonds people who have found true love.

You must really love her then

Yes with all my heart

You trust her off by herself how do you know she doesn't cheat on you

She's not that way guys don't usually go after her anyways. She worries about me cheating more any ways.

Why would you cheat?

I never would cheat on my Julie there are just a lot of people who try to get with me.

Why would they do that if they know you're in a relationship?

Either to get Julie mad or they want the master emerald. Most of their efforts are fruitless though because Julie doesn't let them get anywhere near me.

Knuckles looked down at her and noticed she looked kind of down.

Hey what's the matter? Don't be sad I know we had a thing for each other back then but don't let it bother you because remember we will always be friends.

Thank you knuckles you are truly a great friend Sonia said as she gave him a hug.

They continued to talk for a few more minutes until knuckles saw Julie walking back.

There Julie now come on Sonia id like you to meet her.

Ok knuckles.

Knuckles then ran over to Julie Su and gave her a kiss.

Julie there's someone I'd like you to meet. My friend Sonia is back and alive.

Oh my god knuckles that great to hear.

Julie Su and knuckles then walked back over to Sonia.

Julie this is my friend Sonia. Sonia this is my girlfriend Julie Su

Hello pleased to meet you. You're really pretty by the way.

Thanks so are you really Sonics sister

Yes I am Sonics twin sister

The three continued to talk for the next few minutes

Well Knuckles it was good to see you again and Julie Su it was nice to meet you but I really should be getting home.

Ok take care Sonia.

After she left Knuckles then picked up Julie Su and started heading back to their house on Angel Island. They entered there room and sat on the bed and began to make out.

Julie I love you with all my heart.

I love you to knuckles

**WARNING THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON **

Well there make out session continued Julie felt herself get aroused.

Knuckles I think I'm ready.

Are you sure I can wait Julie.

Knuckle we've been together for 6 year I think we are ready.

But we're not even married yet

I don't care Knuckles I just want you now.

Ok if you say so

Knuckles please take me

After she said this grabbed her and got into their most heated make out session ever. He stuck his tongue in her mouth as it battled with hers. Eventually they stopped kissing and Julie Su began to take of Knuckles tee-shirt. After his was off she removed her tank top and bra. Knuckles just stared in awe at the sight of her tiny waist and c-cup breasts.

You're beautiful Julie.

He then kissed her on the neck as he felt her breasts rubbing her nipples listening to the soft moans coming from Julie. He continued this until her nipples were rock hard. Knuckles then began to unbutton her pants removing them and her panties. He then looked at her virgin flower and began to rub it causing Julie to scream out in pleasure. He then moved his tongue into her vagina he kept on doing this until Julie screamed out his name as she had an orgasum.

KNUCKLES Julie screamed as she sprayed her juices everywhere.

After a few minutes Julie got up that was great knuckles she said as she got on top of him but now it's my turn.

Julie could feel his erection behind her she playfully swatted it with her tail making him gasp. She then removed his pants reveling his 8 inch long member.

Oh my god Knuckles its huge. I wonder what it tastes like she said.

What did you just sa… he was cut off by Julie slowly sucking on his member. This caused Knuckles to moan uncontrollably. After a few minutes of this knuckles had an orgasum. He sprayed his seed all over Julie's face and in her mouth. She swallowed it as knuckles wiped the rest of her face.

Knuckles take me now I want you inside of me.

The two echidnas then got into position but knuckles soon realized something.

Julie I don't have a condom what if you get pregnant.

Knuckles we love each other if it happens it happens don't worry about it

Ok Knuckles said (please don't let me hurt her)

Knuckles slowly inserted his member into her flower she winced as he entered. Eventually he reached her virgin wall he looked down at her as she gave him a nod to continue on. He then moved his whole member in at once. Julie screamed at the feeling of being deflowered. Knuckles put his hand over her forehead to calm her down. She then nodded for him to continue eventually the pain became pleasure.

Yes Knuckles yes fuck me harder she screamed in pleasure.

Damn she's tight knuckles thought

They continued on for two more hours until Julie felt a second orgasum coming.

Knuckles I'm going to cum.

Then all of the sudden her vision blurred as her second orgasum erupted threw her.

Then the feeling of this finally caused knuckles to have an orgasum.

JULIE he screamed as he sprayed his load deep inside her.

The two then collapsed into each other tired and in need of some rest.

Knuckles that was great she said

I love you Julie Su

I love you to knuckle always and forever

The two then fell asleep in each other's arms

**Sonic characters owned by Sega**

**Sonic underground characters owned by DiC Entertainment **

**Julie Su is owned by Archie**


	8. Bachelor Party and Surprises

Sonic Adventures-The New Beginning: chapter 8 Bachelor Party and Surprises

It's another day in station square the guys are getting ready to leave for Sonics Bachelor Party in Las Vegas they were all in front of Sonics house saying good bye before heading off.

**Sonics POV**

Amy take care of the place well I'm gone

I will sonic don't worry

I love you I'll see you Monday

Bye sonic I love you too.

**Shadows POV**

Amanda I'm leaving you in charge of the house well I'm gone

Ok bye shadow

The two then kiss and shadow then heads to his truck and gets it started. Sonic, Tails, and Manic then get in. Meanwhile they were still waiting for Knuckles.

**Knuckles POV**

Julie will you be ok well I'm away

I'll be fine knuckles go on have fun

They then kissed each other

Please look after the master emerald well I'm gone and keep Rouge away from it

Don't worry I can handle her.

I know you can. Well I better be going I'll see you Monday

Bye Knuckles.

Knuckles then got in the truck and the guy's started off for Las Vegas.

**2 hours later **

**With the guys**

The guys are driving down the high way talking about their lives up to this point.

So Sonic how's it feel that you're going to be married come Monday Tails asked

It actually feels pretty go I'm looking forward to starting a family.

How many kids do you think you want to have Sonic Shadow asked?

Two at most I don't want to have a family big enough for there to be a reality show about it.

Yeah that's true and we all know how those couples end up.

So when do you guys think you're going to join me in the world of marriage sonic asked.

Amanda and I have only been going out for about a month so I think we are going to wait a while before we think about anything like that shadow replied.

Me and my girl friend just want to date for now Tails answered.

Bro I'm just happy to be around people again. I think I'll wait until I'm settled in here before I look for someone to date Manic said

What about you Knuckles you and Julie Su have been going out for 6 years now when are you guys finally going to tie the knot.

Sooner than you think Sonic Knuckles said as he pulled something out of his pocket.

Knuckles is that what I think it is Sonic asked

Yes I'm going to ask her to marry me after your wedding Knuckles answered staring at the ring in his hands.

Congratulations man Sonic said.

They then continued on with their conversation as they headed for Las Vegas.

**Meanwhile **

**With the girls **

Amy invited all the girls to her and Sonics house to talk.

Amy and Sonia were sitting on the couch talking while waiting for the others to arrive.

So Amy how long have you known sonic

Since I was about nine when he rescued me on little planet I've been in love with him ever since.

That's so sweet.

Yeah I guess it did take a while for him to admit he loved me though.

What do you mean?

Sonic at first would run away from me but when he finally defeated Doctor Eggman he admitted he loved me.

That's such a cute story.

They were then interrupted by a ring at the door. Amy got up to go answer it when she opened the door it reveled Amanda to be standing there. The girls had all welcome Amanda into their group a few days after she got to station square.

Hey Amanda come on in Amy said.

The three then resumed there talking.

So Amanda how did you and shadow meet Amy asked.

Well he rescued me from a group of thugs that were trying to rape me as a payback for a dept my long dead father had never repaid them Amanda replied.

That terrible Amy said.

Yeah but he saved me before they could do anything and he took me away from that horrible place and now life couldn't be any better Amanda said

There was another ring at the door Amy once again got up to answer it this time it was Rouge at the door.

Hello Amy congratulations on getting married it's been a long time since I've been back in station square.

Rouge what happened to your arm Amy asked concerned.

Oh um that well you see Rouge stuttered trying to avoid the subject.

You didn't try to steal the Master Emerald again did you Amy asked

Some habits die hard Amy Rouge replied.

You must of really pissed Julie Su off get her to do that.

I really didn't she just seamed really moody for some reason Rouge Replied.

That's funny she seemed pretty happy this morning

I don't know but something's on her mind Amy said

The two then walked into the living room were rouge saw Sonia and Amanda.

Well who do we have here Rouge asked.

I'm Sonia I'm Sonics sister

I didn't know sonic had a sister rouge said

Well me and my bother Manic had been lost for some time we just got back recently.

It a pleasure to meet you rouge said

And what about you what's your name

I'm Amanda you must be shadows friend.

Um yes but how do you know me?

I'm shadows girlfriend and I've seen you in a picture shadow has on the wall in his house.

Oh yes I believe shadow mentioned you last time I saw him.

The three continued to talk until the doorbell rang once again. Amy got up again and went to go answer it. This time Julie Su walked in and gave Amy a hug

It's good to see you Amy

The two then walked in to the living room Julie Su and Rouge shot each other glares and then Julie Su sat down next to Sonia.

So Amy how does it feel that you're getting married

I've never been happier I can't wait to see Sonic again

So Julie when are you and Knuckles going to tie the knot and finally get married Amy asked.

I don't know I hope soon Julie Su replied.

You two have been going out for six years he has to ask you soon.

The conversation continued on for a few more minutes until Julie Su ran to the bathroom

I wonder what that was about Amy asked.

She might not be feeling well Sonia said.

She could just have to use the bathroom Rouge said.

Yeah but why would she just run like that Amy said.

The remaining four continued to talk 5 minutes had passed but Julie Su still hadn't returned.

Alright something is wrong she still hasn't came back yet I'm going to go check on her Amy said.

Ok Amy I hope she's feeling alright Sonia said.

Amy began to walk up the stairs and walked down the hall way until she got to the bathroom door. She was about to knock until she heard the sound of someone throwing up. After the sound ended she opened the door. "Julie are you ok"? Inside the bathroom was the pink echidna curled up on the floor not looking to good. Amy then walked over to her and rubbed her back.

What's wrong Julie Amy asked?

I don't know Amy one second I feel fine but the next I'm up here throwing up I wish knuckles was here Julie said with tears in her eyes.

Do you want me to take you to the doctors?

Julie looked up and shook her head.

Alright let's go.

Amy helped Julie get up then down the stairs. They then past the others.

Guys Julies not feeling well I'm taking here to the doctors. Sonia watch the house well I'm gone.

Ok Amy Julie Su I hope you feel better.

Amy and Julie then drove down to the doctor's office. The both entered and walked up to the main desk.

Hello how may I help you the secretary asked?

Hi my friends not been feeling well we were wondering if we could see the doctor Amy asked.

He's not busy at the moment you may enter through the door on the left

Thank you Amy answered.

The two then entered the room and were greeted by the doc.

Hello miss how may I be of assistance.

For the past few hours I've been throwing up for some reason and I don't know why.

Well let's just take a blood sample.

The doctor came up the Julie Su with a needle to take the sample Julie winced when she felt the needle go into her arm.

Ok that should do it will take a few minutes to process the results you wait here and I'll be back in a minute.

Amy pated Julie on the back to comfort her.

Don't worry everything is going to be alright Amy said

Thank you Amy you are a great friend

The doctor the entered the room with some paperwork.

Ok the test is complete but first I need to ask you some questions.

Ok Julie Su answered.

Miss Rose could you please wait in the lobby.

Ok no problem Amy answered as she left the room.

Ok miss Julie Su first question are you sexually active

Yes sir she answered

Ok next how long have you been

Since yesterday Night Julie Su answered

OK last question did you use protection.

No but what does this have to do with me throwing up.

Miss Julie Su you're pregnant

Julie's eyes went wide I'm what.

You're pregnant Miss Su

Julie then began to cry

I take it this was an unwanted pregnancy

No it's just I'm not ready to be a mother yet

Are you still with the father?

Yes she answered

So what are you worried about then he asked

I'm afraid he will leave me when I tell him

Well if he truly loves you then you should have nothing to worry about.

Ok thank you doc.

Alright come back in three months for a check up and try to take it easy for now on.

Julie Su then entered the lobby and she and Amy walked back to Amy's car. On the way back to Angel Island Julie explained her condition.

Amy I'm pregnant Julie said

Oh my god Julie Amy said surprised

But how Amy asked

Last night me and knuckles had sex and we didn't use protection and now I'm scared he will leave me when he finds out.

Oh Julie don't worry I'm with you every step of the way and if knuckles even thinks about leaving you well you're pregnant me, sonic and the other will give him a piece of our minds.

Thank you Amy I'm glad you're my friend.

Amy then dropped Julie Su off at Angel Island.

Julie Su then walked to her and knuckle's house and fell asleep on their bed thinking about she was going to tell him.

**Sonic characters owned by Sega**

**Sonic underground characters owned by DiC Entertainment **

**Julie Su is owned by Archie**

**Amanda the hedgehog is owned by S.S. Indy Productions **


	9. Viva Las Vegas

Sonic Adventures-The New Beginning: chapter 9 Viva Las Vegas

After Julie Su's surprising discovery we now find the guy's arriving at the hotel in Las Vegas.

Well guys this is the place Sonic said.

The group then walked into the lobby and up to the main desk.

Hello how my I help you

Hi me and my friends have reservations Sonic replied.

Your name please

Sonic the Hedgehog

Here's your key the room is on the top floor.

Thank you Sonic replied

The group then began to head to the room. They went up to the top floor and found the room.

Well here we are sonic said

The groups of 5 walked into the massive room and Sonics four friends were stunned by the size of the room.

Holy crap sonic this room is huge knuckles said

Bro how did you afford this manic said

I got a heroes discount for saving the world so many times.

The group then unpacked all their things and went out to hit the city.

So guys what should we do first sonic asked

We could go to the casino Knuckles and Shadow suggested

Or we could go to a party said Tails

As the 4 argued about what to do manic walked over to a nearby sign and began to read.

Hey guys check this out manic called out

The 4 others walked over and read the sign it read.

BATTLE OF THE BANDS TONIGHT ALL WELCOME PRIZE $5,000

You know what guys I think we could win this what do you say sonic said

I'm in bro let's get the sonic underground back together manic said

The other three all agreed

Good thing we brought are gear with us shadow said.

The group then got there instruments and headed for the destination were the event was being held.

Aright guys we need four songs anyone got any ideas

What about open your heart as an opener sonic said

Yeah that's a good one the group said

And I am…all of me shadow suggested

And what I'm made of… knuckles said

And we play Live and Learn as an encore said sonic

They all agreed

Well gentlemen I believe we have are song's said manic.

**Meanwhile with the girls**

Amy was driving back to her and Sonics' house so she could inform the others about Julie Su. She arrived at the house and opened the door to see Amanda and Sonia talking.

Hey guys where did Rouge go Amy asked.

She left she said she had some business to take care of Sonia replied.

I see Amy said

So where's Julie Su is she ok Amanda asked

She's ok she on Angel Island but the doctors did find something Amy said.

What did they find Sonia asked.

Julie Su is pregnant Amy replied.

Sonia and Amanda gasped the three then sat silently for a few minutes until Amanda broke the silence.

So do you think she will be ok Amanda asked

I hope so she is really freaking out Amy said

What do you mean Sonia asked

She really isn't ready to be a mother and she's scared that he will leave her when he finds out.

Knuckles would never do that even if he tried I would give him a piece of my mind first Sonia stated

I know I told her that to but I think she's just stressed because Knuckles is away right now Amy said

Probably Amanda said

The three continued to talk for about five more minutes until Amanda went home and Sonia and Amy went to make dinner. Meanwhile at Angel Island Julie Su had just woken up to throw up and decided she would go and watch the master emerald. But unknown to her Rouge was nearby in another attempt to steal the master emerald. Rouge snuck up behind the emerald and began to lift the emerald until she felt something hit her.

What do you think you are doing Julie Su screamed as the two began to fight?

Well isn't someone angry today Rouge taunted.

I'm not in the mood today Rouge please leave Julie Su asked

Rouge just ignored her and continued to fight Julie Su pleading her to leave her alone. Julie then felt sick again and let her guard down for a second. Rouge then went in for another blow and struck Julie right in the side of the face. Julie then fell and banged her head off the side of the Emerald and hit the ground hard.

Is that all you got Rouge Asked?

She then looked at the pink echidna on the ground and noticed that she wasn't moving and saw blood coming from her head. This really freaked Rouge out. She was about to see if she was ok until she heard someone coming. As she flew away the figure came into view it was Knuckles brother Mace now about 16.

Hey knuckles are you here he called out not knowing that Knuckles was away.

He walked up to the emerald and to his shock saw Julie Su knocked out. He ran over to her and was scared by what he saw. Julie wasn't breathing there was blood coming from a large gash on her head and there was a rather nasty bruise on the side of her face. He began CPR trying to get her to breathe but trying not to violate her in the process. After 10 minutes she began to breathe again but was still in bad shape. He was happy that she was breathing again because if she died knuckles would have been heartbroken. He knew that she still needed help so he began to make a phone call.

Hello a female voice answered

Mom I need your help Julie Su's been hurt and I can't find Knuckles Mace said.

Don't worry I'm on my way Lara Le answered.

In a few minutes Lara Le made it to the alter and found her son and Julie Su.

What happen to her Lara Le asked concerned.

I don't know I came hoping Knuckles was here but when I got here I saw her like this mace answered.

Well let's get her inside and see what we can do about that cut on her head.

As soon as that was said Mace and Lara Le picked up Julie Su and began to bring her into knuckles house. They then placed her on the bed. Lara Le then began to clean up the gash on her head she noticed Julie wince when she touched the cut.

She's starting to come to Lara Le said

Thank god Mace replied

Lara Le then wrapped a bandage around Julie Su's head she then went into another room trying to find out where knuckles went. Just as she left the room Julie Su woke up.

Wh-What happened Julie Su said rubbing her head noticing the bandage on her head.

She then remembered her and Rouge fighting again and Rouge hitting her when she wasn't looking and then everything going black. This made her angry but she cooled down remembering that getting angry wasn't good for the baby. She then felt that feeling again and ran to the bathroom.

Lara Le was in the kitchen looking to see if Knuckles left a note. She was then stopped by the sound of someone throwing up.

Now who could that be Lara wondered as she walked back to the bed room?

To her surprise Julie Su was gone.

Before she could say anything Julie Su walked back into the room.

Lady Lara Le this is a surprise Julie Su said confused

Lara le then explained how Mace found her and they brought her home and fixed her up.

I'm very grateful Julie said as she thanked Lara Le

It's not a Problem at all but are you feeling ok I heard you throwing up Lara asked.

This mad Julie cringe but she knew that she needed to tell her

Miss Lara Le I'm Pregnant Julie Su said with a few tears in her eyes.

Lara Le just stood there shocked it took a few minutes for what Julie Su said to settle in to her mind. After a few minutes she walked up to Julie Su who was now in tears.

There there its ok Lara Le said trying to comfort her.

How did it happen Lara Le Asked?

It all happened so fast and we forgot to use protection and now here I am.

How on earth could Knuckles be so irresponsible Lara Le said with a bit of anger in her voice?

It wasn't his fault I told him everything would be ok and that there was nothing to worry about.

I see Lara Le replied by the way we're is knuckles

He's at Sonics' bachelor party.

When will he be back she asked

Tomorrow Julie Su answered.

Have you told him yet?

No I only found out today Julie Su said

After the two talked for a bit more Lara Le and Mace left Julie Su alone well she rested

**Meanwhile at the BATTLE OF THE BANDS**

The contest started there band was number 3 on the order list. The first two bands were pretty bad the group thought when it came to their turn the group got set up sonic and manic summoned there instruments Shadow pulled out his black Fender Precession Bass, Tails got out his Gibson Les Paul, and Knuckles got his Fender Stratocaster. The group then began their performance.

Hello everyone we are the Sonic Underground we got four great songs for you guys and we hope you enjoy then sonic said.

The group then began open your heart when they were done the crow was cheering out of control. The next two songs were completed with the same results then finally the group began to play live and learn the crowed was cheering so loud that it was hard to hear the music. After the song was over the stage was cleared well the votes were tallied. Soon an official came to the stage

We have a winner he said

In first place by a landslide we have the Sonic Underground

The group then went up to claim their winnings and trophy.

Everyone gave sonic their share of the winnings as an early wedding present.

The group then went back to the hotel for a well deserved night of sleep.

The next day went by quite fast as all the guys did was go to parties and hit the casino where knuckles made $10,000 which he planned to use for his future wedding.

The guys then checked out of the hotel got into Shadows truck and began heading back to station square for the wedding.

**Meanwhile six hours later**

**With the girls**

Amy was with Sonia and rouge getting ready for the wedding in a few hours

They all agreed that the wedding should be held on Angel Island in front of the master emerald. Julie Su offered to set the alter up for the wedding. Amy chose Julie Su as the maid of honor and Rouge, Sonia, Amanda as bride's maids. Sonic had chosen Tails as his best man with Knuckles, shadow and manic.

Everything was coming together the wedding was almost set up the guys were almost back and many were eager to see each other again.

**Thanks for reading please review **

**Sonic the Hedgehog characters are owned by Sega**

**Sonic underground characters are owned by DiC Entertainment **

**Julie Su, Lara Le, and Mace are owned by Archie **

**Gibson Les Paul owned by the Gibson Guitar Corporation**

**Fender Precision Bass and Fender Stratocaster owned by Fender Guitars**

**Open Your Heart, I Am… All of Me, What I'm made of, and Live and Learn are owned by Crush 40**

**Amanda the Hedgehog is owned by S.S. Indy Productions **


	10. The Wedding of the Century

Sonic Adventures-The New Beginning: chapter 10 The Wedding of the Century

The Wedding was only hours away the guys had just arrived and were getting ready for the wedding. The master emerald alter had been set up for the wedding and the girls were getting ready as well.

**With Sonic**

Sonic was getting into his tux thinking about his future. As he had just finished tying his bow tie his sister Sonia had walked in.

Oh sonic congratulations I can't believe you're actually getting married.

Thanks Sis I only wish mother was here to see this

I know Sonic I miss her to but she is always with us in spirit

Thanks Sonia that really means a lot to me.

The two siblings then hugged as Sonia and Sonic made their way to were the ceremony was going to be held.

**With Amy**

Amy was in her dressing room waiting for the ceremony to start. Well she waited Julie Su walk in wearing her black dress.

Amy was about to great her until she saw the bandage around her head and the bruise on the side of her face.

Oh my god Julie what happened Amy asked?

Julie Su simply muttered one word. Rouge.

What did she do Amy asked?

Julie then went on to explain the whole story to her.

I didn't know Rouge would do something like that but anyways what did you need me for anyways Amy asked?

I need to tell Knuckles but I don't know how Julie Su replied.

You just need to be honest and give it to him strait he can take it he loves you and he won't leave you

Thank you Amy Julie Su said before she left to get ready for the ceremony.

Well Amy it's now or never time for the moment of truth.

**Normal POV**

Sonic was standing up at the altar with the minister watching as brides maids and his guys walked up the aisle.

Then the music began to play and he saw Amy walk up the aisle she looked beautiful she soon made it to the alter and the minister began the ceremony.

Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose.

Moments later…

Before I pronounce these to husband and wife is there any on here who has a reason why these two should not be wed please stand now.

Very well Sonic do you take Amy as your wife

I do Sonic said

Amy do you take Sonic as your husband.

I do Amy said

Well by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride.

Just as he said that sonic put his hands around Amy and leaned in and kissed her.

Now that the ceremony was over everyone moved on to the after party Sonic was dancing with Amy, Julie Su was looking for Knuckles, Shadow and Amanda were talking.

**Sonic and Amy's POV**

Sonic today is the best day of my life Amy said

I'm glad to hear that Ames sonic Replied

The two then kissed as they continued to dance.

Wait until are honeymoon I'm taking you to the best resort in Station Square sonic said

Oh sonic I can't wait Amy replied

**Meanwhile with Julie Su**

Julie Su was looking for Knuckles she had to tell him. That but also because she just missed him. She eventual found him talking to Sonia. Because she was friends with Sonia she wasn't mad but she really needed to talk to him alone.

She waits then walked up to Knuckles and gave him a hug.

Julies there you are I've been looking all over for you Knuckles said

I missed you Julie Su said

Sonia could I have a moment alone please Knuckles asked

Sure Sonia said as she walked away

Knuckles then noticed the bruise on Julie Su's face.

What happened to your face he asked concerned?

Rouge tried to steal the Master emerald but I stopped her but in the process I took on for the team she replied.

I'll have to pay her a visit and give her a piece of my mind the next time I see her Knuckles said angrily

Knuckles there something I need to tell you Julie Su said

What is it knuckles asked

Well do you remember that night we spent together before you left Julie Su asked?

Yes Knuckles replied what about it

Julie then started to tear up a bit.

Hey don't cry what's wrong knuckles asked

I'm pregnant Julie Su responded

There was then a long pause until Julie Su began to talk again

I'm sorry Knuckles it's my fault I said it doesn't matter if we don't use protection…

She was then stopped by knuckles giving her a nice long kiss

You mean you're not mad Julie Su asked

How could I ever be mad at you? I love you no matter what this child is proof of the bond we share.

Knuckles then got down on one knee Julie I have loved you ever since the soultouch bonded us. Julie Su I want to spend the rest of my life with you will you marry me.

Julie looked up at him with tears of happiness in her eyes yes knuckle's yes I will.

The two then hugged each other for a long time.

**Shadow and Amanda's POV**

Shadow was sitting at a table with Amanda in his lap talking to Rouge and Omega.

So Shadow are you surprised that Sonic and Amy actually got married rouge asked

Yeah I never thought that he would ever settle down let alone let Amy near him shadow said.

Well people change like a certain black hedgehog I know Rouge said.

What do you mean Shadow asked

For as long as I've known you I've never seen you this happy before Rouge replied.

Well I finally found someone who fills that empty space in my heart shadow replied as he kissed Amanda on the cheek.

Oh shadow that's so sweet Amanda said

I am happy for you shadow Omega said

I'm glad you finally found someone Shadow Rouge said

Thanks guys you are truly my best friends shadow replied

**Normal POV**

The party finally ended everyone went their separate ways Sonic and Amy went off on their honeymoon, Manic and Sonia when home, Knuckles and Julie Su went off to make their marriage official seeing as they did not want a big ceremony and just wanted to get it over and done with, and Shadow and Amanda went back to Shadow's place to call it a night.

**Please Review **

**Sonic characters owned by Sega**

**Sonic underground characters owned by DiC Entertainment **

**Julie Su is owned by Archie**

**Amanda the hedgehog is owned by S.S. Indy Productions **


	11. Comforting Bad Dreams

Sonic Adventures-The New Beginning: chapter 11 Comforting Bad Dreams

After the wedding we find Shadow and Amanda walking back to their home in station square. The two entered the house kissed each other goodnight and went to their rooms for the night. Shadow put on some sweatpants got into bed. Amanda went into her room and changed into a whit tank top and some black shorts she then walked over to her window and looked out on the horizon.

Life couldn't get any better I'm finally away from those people and I met the man of my dreams Amanda said

She then climbed into bed and fell asleep.

**3 hours later**

Shadow woke up in the middle of the night to start his day early he changed into some black jeans a black tee-shirt his hover shoes and a black leather jacket. He was about to leave to go see if there was any work for him at the GUN headquarters. As he was about to leave he heard screams come from somewhere in the house.

That sounded like Amanda he said

Shadow then began to head to her room.

**Amanda's POV**

Amanda was in her room she was having a nightmare and was screaming because off it

_The dream_

_Amanda was running from a group of thugs. She was really scared she d never seen these people before she was only fourteen and had just lost her father. She had eventual grew tired of running and collapsed. The group then caught up to her and picked her up by her long white quills._

_What do you want from me? Amanda asked well she began to cry._

_The thug then slapped her right across the face._

_Shut up he said well she just continued to cry._

_Hey boss I found her the thug said_

_Then a large tall looking hedgehog came up to her and lifted up her face._

_My what a pretty one we have here he said. Look your father never repay the money he borrowed from us and now that he is gone were going to get it back however we can he said _

_Amanda then felt them start to rip off her shirt_

_No she cried _

_He almost had it completely off until the sound of a police car could be heard._

_Damn it's the cops he said as he threw her to the ground we will be back for you he said._

_End of dream_

That dream kept replaying in her mind it was horrible she just kept screaming wanting the image to go away.

**Shadow's POV **

Shadow ran into Amanda's room to see her screaming, shaking, and crying in her bed.

She's having a bad dream shadow realized as he tried to wake her up.

Amanda WAKE UP shadow yelled

Her eyes then shot open and she woke up

She then hugged him as she continued to cry.

Its ok Shadow said as he rubbed her back.

She eventually stopped crying and looked up at him.

What was that all about he asked?

I had a bad dream Amanda explained

What was it about he asked?

It was about the first time those thugs attacked me Amanda said as she began to cry again

Don't worry your away from there now.

She then calmed down and he laid her down on the bed and began to leave her alone.

Wait shadow Amanda called out to him.

He then turned around and looked at her.

Yes he asked

Shadow I don't want to be alone will you please be with me tonight Amanda asked.

Shadow began to think in his head about her statement.

_Go for it you know you want to your both in love_

He then smiled and walked over to her and climbed into the bed with her. She then climbed on top of him and the two began to make out. He brushed his tongue against her lips begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and their tongues battled but his eventually won. She then grabbed his hands that were around her back and moved them down so that they were touching her butt.

She then gave him a very seductive smile as they continued to make out.

**Warning lemon**

In the middle of their make out session Amanda began to remove shadows jacket. She then felt him grip her butt tighter as the two continued to grow more and more aroused by the second. Shadow then began to remove Amanda's shirt she hesitated at first but then gave in and let him remove it. Shadow noticed her hesitation and began to get worried.

Is something wrong? We don't have to do this Shadow said

No its fine just a bad memory please continue Amanda said

Shadow then took off Amanda's bra and just stared in awe.

She had beautiful large breasts. He just stared for a few minutes until he broke the silence.

Amanda you are the most beautiful thing in the world shadow said

I love you shadow I'm so glad I met you Amanda said

Shadow then removed his shirt and began to kiss Amanda on the neck. She let out soft moans as he did this. He then grabbed her breast and began to suck and rub the nipples until they were nice and hard. Her moans grew louder as he did this to the point where other people could probably hear. Shadow then removed the shorts that Amanda was wearing along with her panties. And slowly began to tease her womanhood.

Amanda was now screaming in pleasure she felt that she was finally safe and that no one could ever hurt her again.

The next thing she knew was that everything had gone completely white as she had her first orgasm.

That was…amazing…Shadow Amanda said practically out of breath.

She then pounced on him almost immediately after he let his guard down. She then began to remove his pants and boxers. After she had them off she just stared at his large member.

You never cease to amaze me do you Shadow Amanda asked

I try Shadow Replied

Shadow then gasped as he felt her slowly suck on his manhood. He started to moan as she picked up speed. Eventually he knew he was going to cum.

Amanda I'm going to cum he said.

She then picked of pace as he shot his lode into her mouth. She then smiled as she swallowed it. She then got onto her back and looked at shadow.

Shadow please take me now, make me yours Amanda said.

Shadow then looked at her are you sure he asked.

Shadow I only want you make it so those jerks can never steal my virginity she pleaded.

Only if you say so he said.

Shadow then got in to position and slowly began to enter her womanhood. She cringed in pain as he reached her virgin wall. She looked up at him and nodded letting him know it was ok to continue. He then thrusted into her with one powerful thrust. She let out a scream of pain as she tried to hold back the tears. Shadow then put his hand on her cheek to calm her down as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her again. She eventually began to moan again as the pain went away.

Yes Shadow fuck me harder and faster she screamed out.

God damn she is tight he thought.

He then pulled out of her as she got on all fours. He then began to fuck her doggy style. They continued on for 3 more hours until Amanda felt another orgasm coming.

Shadow I'm going to cum she yelled out

Her vision then went white as her orgasm erupted. The feeling of her tightening around his member caused him to cum. He let out a grunt as his seed went inside her.

SHIT he said as he realized what he had just done.

Amanda then looked up at him. What's wrong she asked?

Amanda I think I just came inside you.

She just smiled and hugged him as he pulled him into the bed.

Don't worry about it she said

The two then kissed as they fell asleep more in love than ever.

**Meanwhile on the outskirts of Green Hill Zone**

We see a large mansion like building with the words Kilo Delta INC. above the door. A grey hedgehog is seen entering it. He walks into a large room where he approaches a large desk with a large orange hedgehog sitting at it.

Boss we can't find her anywhere he says.

What do you mean you can't find her the boss demanded?

We have searched every inch of this town we even went to town hall to see if her record was still there but they claimed there was no record of an Amanda the Hedgehog the employee stated.

Damn it she must have left with that black hedgehog that saved her the boss replied.

But where did she go the employee wondered.

Just then another worker ran in.

Boss Steve has disappeared from his post in station square and was terminated.

What do you mean terminated the boss asked?

We went to see why he hadn't replied to are calls and we found his remains.

What happened to him the boss asked.

We don't know but we did manage to retrieve the data from his hidden camera

Put it on screen the boss demanded

The video then played and showed the hole seen. The boss then noticed something

Pause it he yelled out.

Look what we have here pointing to the white hedgehog Steve had held hostage

So she is in station square.

Get me my three best thugs were going to station square we're going to take care of her once and for all and find the one who killed my bother the boss said as he walked out to his limo.

**Please Review **

**Sonic characters owned by Sega**

**Amanda the hedgehog and the Kilo Delta INC are owned by S.S. Indy Productions **


	12. Shadow Gets Pushed to the Limit

Sonic Adventures-The New Beginning: chapter 12 Shadow Gets Pushed to the Limit

It was a sunny day in station square we now find Shadow and Amanda waking up after last night. Shadow was wearing his black jeans, tee-shirt, and black leather jacket again. Amanda was wearing her white tank top and blue jeans she always would wear. The two then met in the living room and hugged each other.

Good morning shadow said

She just gave him a kiss and hugged him longer.

Shadow do you think you could take me to the mall I really need to get some new cloths seeing as I only have one thing to wear every day.

Sure I'll take you when I get back from work.

Thank you she said as she continued to hug him.

Alright I'll see you in three hours take care of yourself Shadow said

Don't worry I'm just going for a walk around station square Amanda said.

Shadow then teleported to G.U.N. HQ with his green Chaos Emerald as Amanda left to go on her walk.

**Shadows POV**

Shadow appeared in the HQ and walked over to the commander.

Good morning sir do you got a job for team dark today shadow asked.

Sorry shadow just paper work today Omega and Rouge are in your office waiting for you.

Shadow then walked over to his office and entered it. He was then greeted by Omega and Rouge.

Hello shadow how are you Rouge asked.

I'm good Rouge I just wish we would get more work Shadow replied.

I know but it's kind of slow without eggman around anymore Rouge stated.

The three then began to fill out the paper work all around them and casually chatted about the resent news.

So Rouge you haven't tried to steal the master emerald lately is there a reason for that shadow asked?

Well Knuckles is really pissed at me after I hurt Julie Su the last time I tried to steal it he attacks anything he see's now Rouge said.

Oh that's why he attacked me last time I went up there to see him Shadow said.

Yeah he's been on edge lately but surprisingly less grumpy ever since he and Julie Su got married Rouge said.

That might be because he has a kid on the way and he is stressed out from it Shadow stated

Maybe hey Shadow by the way do you and Amanda want to come with us to a party after work Rouge asked.

I would but I promised Amanda that I would take her to the mall when I got home Shadow replied.

Well if you have any time after you know my number Rouge replied.

I know I'll see what time it is when I get home Shadow said.

Ok Rouge said.

The three then continued on with their work.

**Meanwhile in station square**

We find Amanda walking down one of the many streets in station square she had a very happy expression on her face.

I'm so happy I met shadow he makes me feel safe. I'm so glad he took me away from that horrible place Amanda said.

Amanda then continued to walk up the street until she heard something that made her fur stand up.

Well what do we have hear we've been looking everywhere for you said the boss.

Amanda then began to run as fast as she could.

GET HER the boss yelled as two thugs went after her.

Amanda just continued to run until a third thug jumped out in front of her and grabbed by her long quills.

The three thugs then dragged her into an ally.

The boss then walked up to her lifted up her face.

The eighteen year old female hedgehog was in complete fear.

Now all we want is the money you owe us he asked.

I don't owe you anythi….she was stopped by a hard back hand to the face.

DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK the boss yelled at her. You're going to give us the money now he demanded she just scowled at him.

Fine then he said as he walked away from her and looked at the three thugs. Do your worst He said

The three thugs then walked over to her and smiled as they slapped a piece of duct tape over her mouth as she began to scream for help.

**Warning the following contains abuse and the subject of rape if you do not want to read this please skip past this part.**

One of the thugs walked over to Amanda and ripped her shirt to shreds to get it off. She began to struggle as this was happening but the grip on her was to strong. She was crying thinking about shadow trying to calm her down. Then she felt one of them unclip her bra and grab her breasts rather roughly. He clearly new this was hurting her as he began to do it harder.

She then felt him unclip her belt and unbutton her pants. She tried as best as she could to keep them on but it was no use. The thug then threw her pants to the boss as he began to search the pockets. He took her wallet and took all the money from it and threw it to the ground he then smashed her phone on the ground.

She then felt them rip her panties clean off so she was now naked. She now had tears pouring out of hereyes as she saw them all start to undress. She then felt one of them enter her but stopped and looked at the boss.

Sir she's not a virgin anymore he stated

The boss then smiled as he shook his head you know what to do he said as he left in his limo.

The other thugs then walked up to her and began to laugh. One of them then ripped the tape of her face. She then gasped as she felt the other thug enter into her butt. The last thug then made her give him a blowjob.

The pain of all her holes being violated was so great she wondered if she was going to be able to walk after this. She just cried praying that they won't cum in her.

The terror continued on for another hour the three then all pulled out of her and sprayed there seeds on her face, breasts, and stomach. Amanda just curled up into a ball and continued to cry her eyes out but a little relieved that she wouldn't have to go through an unwanted pregnancy. One of the thugs then kicked her right in the stomach.

Will you just shut up you bitch he yelled at her.

Come on guys we need to get rid of the evidence one of the thugs said in a very dark voice. This caused Amanda to freeze in fear they were going to kill her.

The other two then slapped her ass and called her things like a slut and a whore.

The three thugs then began to beat her as she lay on the ground. They kicked her repeatedly in the chest, stomach, back, and legs. She slowly closed her eyes and just waited for it to end until she felt extreme pain as they dragged her by her tail into the center of the ally probably to finish the job. She then heard a crack sound and lost the feeling in her tail they had broken it. Everything then went black.

**Safe to read now**

Shadow was just walking out of work when he heard the sound of laughing yelling coming from the back ally. He ran to the source and to his horror saw three hedgehogs hurting an abused Amanda. He began to get angry he saw one of them kick her and yell at her. The other was grabbing her ass and breasts as the third simply laughed at her. Shadow was now shaking with anger he thought he got her away from them but they still got her. When he saw that she wasn't moving something happened to him. He felt himself glow bright red as his anger grew then when he knew he could not take it he charged at them grabbed all three of the thugs and killed all of them in a matter of seconds.

He then calmed down and walked over to her and looked at her she had clearly just been raped and she was still and unmoving and had massive bruises all over her body and her tail was clearly broken. A single tear fell from his eye. In a last hope attempt to save her he gave her a small nonlethal jolt of chaos energy threw her battered body as he gave her a kiss he then laid her back on the ground and began to look for someone to help until something caught his eye. Her eyes shot open and she started breathing heavily. Shadow sighed in relief as she slowly got back into a normal breathing rate. He then walked over to her.

Shadow tried to pick her up but she screamed and punched him in the face not knowing who it was. He stumbled back in shock from that but knew that she was probably scared and in pain from the trauma she had went through. He then walked back over and lifted up her face so she could see him.

Don't worry it's me Shadow said as he picked her up but this time without a punch to the face.

Shadow then picked up her wallet and the remains of her phone and then teleported her to their apartment he brought her up to the bathroom started the bath tub up and placed her in and began to clean her up. Her face was emotionless and she was now crying her eyes out.

Hey don't cry you're safe now shadow said as he washed the cum off her face.

She then looked up at him and hugged him crying even more on his shoulder. Even though she was soaking wet he hugged her back trying to comfort her.

It's ok I'm here just let it all out he said.

After about an hour of crying she looked up at him.

I love you Shadow Amanda said.

He smiled at her as he lifted her out of the tub and brought her to his room. He gave her some of his cloths since now she had none and some ice for the bruises. After he got dressed he began to bandage up her broken tail. She looked at him with a little pain in her eyes and spoke.

They took everything from me shadow Amanda said as she held the ice to her swollen stomach.

Not everything shadow said as he smiled as he finished with her tail.

What do you mean Amanda asked.

You still have me shadow said as he kissed her on the lips.

She then smiled at him lovingly.

Oh these I believe are yours Shadow said as he handed Amanda her wallet and the remains of her phone.

Oh thank you Amanda said

She then opened her wallet and looked threw it.

At least they left me my credit card and license she said as she sighed after looking at her phone.

At least the warranties still good on it she said

Now I believe I still owe you a trip to the mall if your feeling up to it shadow said

She smiled and nodded the two then got into shadows truck and drove down to the mall they entered and went to a cloths store so Amanda could get some new cloths. Amanda stayed close to shadow at all times. She was clearly on edge and shadow could tell.

You ok shadow asked.

Yeah just a little shaken up she replied.

Hey I'm here so there's nothing to worry about he said as he hugged her.

Oww Amanda said as shadow released her from the hug after he realized he was hurting her.

Sorry shadow said

Don't worry about it Amanda said

Amanda soon went to look for some close she wanted to change her style to something more her instead of her old white shirt and blue jeans. She picked out a green shirt with a black star on it, a pair of black jeans, a green belt, a pair of black converse all-stars, and a black hat. After she paid she when into a changing room to get out of the cloths she borrowed from shadow and to get into her new cloths after she was done she came out and walked over to shadow.

What do you think she asked?

You look beautiful he said.

Oh your sweet she said as she kissed him.

The two then went home and called it a day as she pulled him into the bedroom for some love.

**Please review**

**Sonic characters owned by Sega**

**Julie Su is owned by Archie**

**Amanda the hedgehog and the boss are owned by S.S. Indy Productions **

**Converse All-Stars are owned by Converse**


	13. All threats gone…?

Sonic Adventures-The New Beginning: chapter 13 All threats gone…?

Months had passed in station square and all Sonic and Amy's friends even a slimmer Eggman had been invited to a party at their home. Many things had happened in the past months. Julie Su is reaching the final moments in her pregnancy both her and knuckles relieved that they soon can get back to their normal lifestyle. Shadow had finally proposed to Amanda which she happily accepted. Everyone was enjoying their time of peace.

Shadow and Amanda were the last to two make it to the party. Sonic walked over to them with Amy clinging to his arm and greeted the two.

Sup guys glad you could make it sonic said happily. And congratulations on the engagement.

They both thanked him. Sonic then lifted his free arm to shake their hands causing Amanda to flinch a bit. Amanda then walked over to Sonia, knuckles, and Julie Su who were talking. Sonic then turned to shadow.

Is she ok sonic asked?

She will be shadow replied a bit depressed.

What do you mean Sonic asked confused?

Nothing it's her business and not mine to spread around Shadow said in a monotone voice trying to get away from the subject.

The three then went off to enjoy the party as it went on.

**With Amanda**

We now find Amanda, Sonia, knuckles, and Julie Su sitting at a couch in the house talking amongst themselves.

So Julie how does it feel that you're going to be a mother soon Sonia Asked.

Its exciting were relieved that it's almost over though Julie Su replied

When are you expecting Amanda Asked?

Any day now Julie Su replied placing her hand on her round belly.

There's love in the air all over station square Sonia said. Sonic and Amy are married; you two are married now and have a kid on the way she said to Julie Su and Knuckles. Amanda you're engaged to shadow now aren't you.

Yes Amanda replied happily.

So Shadow does have emotions other then anger knuckles said.

What? Amanda asked confused.

It's just that before he met you shadow was very to his self. The only people he would talk to was team dark but mostly just about work. Eventually he and sonic made amends but he was still very quiet. It's almost like you filled the empty hole in his heart.

Really she said as she looked at him talking with team dark.

Do you really trust him talking to her Julie Su said as she glared at Rouge?

Yeah there his best friends and I know that he truly loves me.

How can you be so sure Sonia asked?

Because he's saved me three times now and would never let anyone hurt me Amanda said casually trying to get away from the subject.

Wait three times' they didn't try to get you again did they Sonia asked.

A small tear then came to Amanda's eye as she looked at the floor. Sonia then pulled her into the bathroom to talk. She put her hand on Amanda's back trying to comfort her.

What's wrong please tell me I want to help Sonia said.

I didn't get away this time Amanda said threw the tears.

What do you mean Sonia asked.

They… raped me Amanda replied

Oh my god Sonia said as she pulled her in for a hug. That's terrible you still had your innocence Sonia said.

No I didn't they couldn't take that from me Amanda replied.

What Sonia asked?

Well the night before it happened me and Shadow sort of… had sex. But because they couldn't take my virginity they made the rape ten times more brutal and when they finished they beat me trying to take my life.

Oh my god I'm so sorry Sonia said. They didn't you know cum in you did they Sonia asked worried about her friend.

No thank god Amanda replied. Shadow saved me before they killed me and he killed them all in anger.

At least there gone now Sonia said.

Unfortunately there leader is still out there Amanda replied.

Well at least your safe now Sonia said.

Yes but the damage has been done Amanda replied.

What do you mean Sonia asked.

I can't go anywhere now I'm too scared to be alone without Shadow nearby. I'm afraid to show myself to him when we make love she said as she blushed.

What why Sonia asked.

Because I'm a complete mess Amanda said.

What do you mean Sonia asked?

Look at me Amanda said as she removed her shirt revealing many nasty bruises on her stomach chest and back.

Oh my god Sonia said shocked. That's horrible they still look new she said.

The doctors said due to the entire trauma my body sustained in the incident its taking a long time to heal itself Amanda sad as she put her shirt back on.

I don't know how sorry I feel for you Sonia said.

That's not the worst of it Amanda replied.

What Sonia asked?

My tail will never be the same Amanda said pointing to her clearly broken tail. Because of my body's slow healing rate at the moment it ended up healing incorrectly.

Sonia just stared at Amanda's clearly misshapen tail. I'm sorry I had to bring this up Sonia said feeling sad for her friend.

It's ok I feel better knowing I told someone but please don't tell anyone else Amanda asked

Don't worry your secret is safe with me Sonia said

The two then hugged and walked back into the main room and looked around all the girls were talking inside well the guys were out on the deck and Julie Su was asleep on the couch. They walked over and joined into the conversation.

**With the Guys**

Outside we find the guys sitting on the deck talking about their live up to this point.

So sonic how is the married life working out for you tails asked?

Pretty good Amy really wants kids sonic replied

She's wanted them since she was twelve knuckles replied

I know but now that she knows it is going to happen she doesn't stop talking about it sonic stated. Speaking of kids Knuckles how are you looking forward to being a father sonic asked?

Its stressful seeing as it was a little unexpected. I really feel bad that I put Julie threw this when she wasn't ready knuckles replied.

How did your family take it sonic asked.

They were mostly happy my mom slapped me upside the head for being irresponsible though Knuckles said.

I thought Julie Su said it was her fault tails asked

She claims it's her fault but it's just as much my fault as it is hers Knuckles stated.

Well at least you guys tied the knot sonic said.

Yeah Knuckles replied.

Shadow aren't you getting married soon now too sonic asked.

Yes shadow Replied rather dull.

Are you ok Shadow you seem rather depressed lately did something happen between you and Amanda Sonic asked?

That's none of you business shadow yelled in anger.

Hey there calm down I didn't mean anything bad I don't want to get into a fight during this time of peace sonic said.

How can you say we are at a time of peace if there's people like the Kilo Delta Corporation hurting and abusing young women talking their money and lives for their own personal gain shadow yelled out.

Shadow there is no Kilo Delta Corporation in station square sonic said.

There are operative here you should know you killed one of them shadow replied.

Wait Steve was one of them and if I hadn't come to her rescue they would have killed her sonic said shocked.

Yes shadow replied.

Wait shadow how do you know all this sonic asked.

The black hedgehog went silent and sank back into his chair and put his head in his hands.

Shadow are you ok sonic asked.

They hurt her shadow replied

What sonic asked?

They hurt her took advantage of her and almost took her from me shadow said.

Shadow I'm sorry I brought this up I know what you're going threw it happened to Amy sonic said.

But you saved her in time. By the time I arrived the damage had been done shadow replied.

Suddenly Eggman raised his head after something came to mind. Wait did you say Kilo Delta Eggman asked.

Yes shadow replied

Uh oh Eggman said looking kind of guilty.

What do you mean uh oh Shadow said in anger?

Well you see back after you fell to earth and I found you and put you in suspended animation I began a new project a project called project Kilo Delta Eggman said.

You're kidding Shadow replied?

Yes well I wanted to follow after my grandfather and create my own ultimate life Eggman replied. So I stated by using project shadow as a template for Kilo Delta. All was going well until I found one thing I was missing.

And what was that sonic asked.

Black Doom Eggman replied. I knew I wasn't going to be able to get what I needed from him so I used the closest thing possible. I took a DNA sample from shadow and used it in its place.

WHAT! Shadow yelled in anger.

Look shadow I know you mad but that was years ago Eggman said trying to calm the hedgehog down. But anyways the project was a success and as a result I created to perfect specimens one I developed into a fully developed hedgehog the second I put its undeveloped sample in storage. I had a hedgehog that was approximately the age you were at the time shadow. I gave him the name Frankie his quills were orange with gold stripes in the same pattern as yours shadow. But there were some differences he did not have chaos powers and I gave him a very high IQ.

My plan was to train him to be a metal sonic that sonic wouldn't have the heart to kill.

So what ever happened to him last time I checked you were still using Metal Sonic Sonic asked.

We you see during training Frankie always wondered where he came from. I simply would tell him he was created from shadows DNA Eggman stated.

Wait then does that mean he is technically my son shadow said disgusted.

Well from a genetic stand point yes but I changed his DNA up to a point where you to are almost completely different. The only real thing you to share is the way you look.

I see shadow said

Well Frankie saw you as his father. He spent his free time talking to you well you were in suspended animation. Everything was going well until that day. I was showing Frankie around station square so he would be able to find his destinations during missions.

So what happened sonic asked.

Well because Frankie believed he only had a dad he grew a great hate for women Eggman Stated.

Well that explains the Kilo Delta INC shadow said

Yes well at one point I left Frankie alone for a second and when I came back I found him in an ally. He had kidnapped a women raped and abused her and killed her Eggman said.

You're kidding so what did you do to him sonic asked.

I brought him back to the base and put him in confinement Eggman said.

He then began to explain what happened that day.

_**Flashback**_

_What the hell was that Eggman said angrily?_

_She looked at me funny Frankie stated._

_You took that too far you did not need to take her life Eggman said._

_She was useless anyways Frankie said._

_WHAT Eggman said?_

_She had no better use then for a quick thrill Frankie said._

_Frankie women are needed for life to be possible without then we can't reproduces._

_Your lying Frankie yelled at the doctor._

_Look I know you're made that you were created and don't have a mom but that's no reason to hate women so much Eggman said._

_You don't understand Frankie said._

_Will you at least leave them alone Eggman asked._

_No I will do what I want with them Frankie said defiantly._

_Well then you leave me know other option Eggman said as a robotic hand took hold of Frankie._

_What are you doing Frankie yelled_

_You are going to go to sleep until I believe you can control yourself Eggman said_

_Then all of the sudden Frankie broke free of the robot and started destroying the lab._

_Frankie stop i… Eggman tried to say but was stopped._

_NO! I WILL CONTROL MY OWN PATH Frankie yelled._

_Frankie Eggman said trying to calm him._

_THAT'S NOT MY NAME I AM THE BOSS I WILL FIND OTHERS WHO WILL FOLLOW ME the Boss yelled as he escaped the lab._

_**End of Flashback**_

So after that I discovered that he had taken the undeveloped second sample and escaped I went out to look for him but the next thing I knew I was imprisoned by Metal sonic and Rouge had freed Shadow and over time I forgot about Frankie Eggman said.

So what you saying is he left and formed the Kilo Delta Incorporation sonic asked.

Most likely see how similar they are Eggman said.

So he believes I am his father Shadow asked.

Yes last I checked Eggman said.

Good it will make things interesting shadow said evilly.

Shadow what are you planning on Sonic asked.

Only my revenge for what his people did to her shadow said as he began to walk back inside.

Where are you going Sonic asked?

I'm going to talk to her he said as he entered the house.

**Shadows POV**

Shadow entered the house and saw all the Girls were asleep. He then saw Amanda asleep on the floor.

I don't want to know shadow said to himself.

He then walked over to her and picked her up and walked over to the wall leaned against it and held her in his lap as he watched her sleep.

I promise I will never let you get hurt again I promise shadow said as he fell asleep with her in his arms protecting her.

**Sonic characters owned by Sega**

**Sonic underground characters owned by DiC Entertainment **

**Julie Su is owned by Archie**

**Amanda the hedgehog, the Boss (aka Frankie), and Kilo Delta Incorporation are owned by S.S. Indy Productions **


	14. The Alliance

Sonic Adventures-The New Beginning: chapter 14 The Alliance

Well everyone was enjoying themselves not everything was well elsewhere in station square. At the Emerald Lake the same place sonic and Amy had their first date we find the Boss walking with a bag containing his latest victim a young green female hedgehog that he had just robbed abused and killed. He was walking over to a crater to dispose of the body. After the deed was done the Boss got a call from his communicator.

This is the Boss he replied.

Sir we have bad news the K.D. agent replied.

What is it the Boss asked?

The three Elite agents you sent to deal with Amanda the Hedgehog have been terminated.

What! The Boss yelled.

After they never showed up back at HQ we sent a team to their locater beacons. They were in the same location that you left them. Unfortunately all we found was there bodies. I'll send you the video we got from there hidden cameras the agent said.

The Boss played the video and saw the three agent getting beaten by a glowing red object in the background he could see the body of Amanda the Hedgehog.

Do you have any leads on what killed them and what's the status of Amanda the Hedgehog the Boss Asked?

At the moment all we know is that it was a hedgehog and it came from G.U.N. and that it is red and black in color from some Quills we found in one of the victims. As for Amanda the Hedgehog she has been put under status unknown as there is no trace of the body the agent replied.

So your saying that she may still be alive the Boss said angrily.

I don't know sir from the way the video looked she appeared dead G.U.N. may have recovered the body the agent said.

I see do you think this may be the same black hedgehog that was reported to have saved her last time the Boss asked.

It's possible but we would need to do some undercover work first the agent said.

Alright get on that Boss out the Boss said

As the Boss began to walk away he heard what sounded like metal scrapping against the ground. He walked over to the source and found something shocking. Right in front of him he saw the damaged remains of Mecha Sonic trying with all its might to get to salvation.

Well what do we have here The Boss said as he made his way over to the damaged robot?

Who… are… you Mecha Sonic asked.

I'm just like you my friend a creation of Eggman with only one purpose to cause destruction the Boss said.

What…do…you…want Mecha Sonic asked.

Join me I'll have you repaired and you can work for my business The Boss offered.

I...will…comply Mecha Sonic stated

Very good I will get you back to the HQ for full repairs the Boss said.

No…take…me…to…Angel…Island...there…is…a…repair…station…there Mecha Sonic said.

Very well then the Boss replied.

A transport was soon called and took the two to Angel Island to repair Mecha Sonic. After arriving at the Island repairs on Mecha Sonic began. The two began to talk soon after this.

What kind of work do you have for me Mecha Sonic asked?

I have a bounty I need you to take care of there is a hedgehog that killed my brother the only info we have on him is that he is blue and can run really fast the Boss stated.

SONIC! Mecha Sonic said out loud.

What? The Boss Asked.

Sonic the Hedgehog the person I was made to destroy he is the reason I was almost destroyed.

Wait sonic the hedgehog that was what Eggman made me for to destroy him the Boss stated.

Why did you leave Eggman Mecha sonic asked.

He didn't agree with my beliefs so I left and started a gang of people who will follow me the Boss stated.

What do your people do Mecha Sonic asked?

We steal money from families or single women leave the men take care of our pleasures with the Women and daughters then dispose of the evidence in other words we make money and remove the inferiors the Boss stated.

I see not in my programming but I'll go for it when do I start Mecha Sonic asked?

As soon as we finish with two important personal matters we will begin the pursuit for Sonic the Hedgehog the Boss stated.

Very well then Mecha Sonic stated.

As repairs went on with Mecha Sonic the Boss picked up on something on the transports radar that appeared to be heading right for them.

I need men on lookout there's something coming this way the Boss said.

My repairs are complete Mecha Sonic stated.

Good let see what this is then we will get out of here the Boss said.

Then out of know where stray laser shots could be seen heading right for the K.D. transport.

Shields up the Boss yelled out.

The shots simply bounced off the shield as more came their way an agent said.

Status the boss yelled out.

Shields are holding sir the enemy group is getting closer though the agent said.

Prepare to fire back the Boss stated.

Yes sir the agent said.

The fighting continued until the enemy finally came into view. Appearing out of the rubble was a group of echidnas all of them had cybernetic implants.

Who are they an agent asked?

From what I've studied about Angel Island that would be the Dark Legion the Boss stated.

Should we take them out an agent asked?

No let's see what they want first the Boss said.

The next thing that happened was a K.D. agent was sent out to see what was up. The next thing that happened was unexpected the agent was gunned down dead.

The Boss was furious he then began to make for the door.

Mecha Sonic you're in charge I'm going to take care of this myself the Boss stated.

Yes Sir Mecha Sonic stated.

The Boss them began to dash for the one who looked like they were giving orders with his revolver in his hand. He took out 6 legionnaires without effort then lunged at the one in charge. The Boss got the person pinned under him and laughed.

You know I don't take kindly to people who attack my men the Boss said as he removed the hood from the persons head and was shocked from what he saw. Under the hood revealed a female echidna.

You're a women the boss said shocked

Of course I am she said angered as she pushed him off her and pinned him to the ground and put a gun to his head.

Any last words she said in an evil tone.

Yes I do the Boss said SURPRISE.

He then pulled his revolver out and shot the female echidna in stomach. He then pushed her off him and looked at her she got hit in her lower belly area and was bleeding but it did not appear to be fatal. He then looked over and saw his men chasing off the dark legion soldiers. He then looked back at the female echidna she was in pain and was trying to look spiteful but the Boss could tell she was in complete fear.

You know you're stronger than I thought the Boss said most would have dropped dead by now. You're lucky to if you were a hedgehog I would have had my way with you before I shot you.

He then picked her up over his shoulder and brought her back to the K.D. transport and recalled his men then began to head back to HQ. As they traveled back the Boss had his men bandage up the female echidna. After they were finished he walked over to her to get some answers out of her.

Someone's looking better the Boss said

Why didn't you kill me she asked? Is it because I am a woman.

No I hate women I'm still pondering why I'm not going to kill you later.

That still doesn't answer my question why didn't you kill me she asked

Because I still need answers

What she asked?

We did you attack my men the Boss asked.

We thought you were working for Eggman she said.

No we are the Kilo Delta corporation and Eggmans been retired for some time now the Boss stated.

Then why were you in one of his stations then she asked.

We were raiding it for parts the Boss stated.

Then what are you going to do with me she asked.

Well seeing as you are the first women to stand up to me I'll let you live if you're people join are cause.

And that would be she asked

We're going to take out Eggman, Sonic the Hedgehog, Amanda the Hedgehog if she is still alive, and an unidentified black and red hedgehog.

If you help us take out the guardian of the master emerald and his bitch of a wife then it's a deal she stated.

Alright the Boss stated. Well now that that's settled what is your name the Boss asked.

My name is Lien Da

Well then you are the only women to gain my respect I never thought I would see the day the boss stated.

Why do you hate women so much Lien Da asked?

When you are created in a lab and don't have a mother it's possible to develop a hate for women the boss said.

There's a real reason isn't there Lien Da asked?

The Boss sighed and turned to her.

I've never told any on this but on my first day in public my creator doctor Eggman left me alone. Well I was walking I saw a group of female hedgehogs I asked them for directions around the mall. They all laughed at me told me I wasn't worth their time took my money and spat at me.

So what happened Lien Da asked?

I started to walk away until they threw something at me struck me in the head and I fell to the ground. After I fell something happened in my head I lost it I attacked them two of them got away but one of them I caught pulled into an ally had my way with her then killed her. After that Eggman found me and threatened to keep me in confinement.

So then what happened Lien Da asked?

I defected from Eggman and started the Kilo Delta incorporation the Boss stated.

So why are you after sonic the hedgehog Lien Da Asked?

He killed my brother the Boss stated why you ask.

The dark legion has crossed paths with him a couple times Lien Da stated.

Well you go to communications and get you legion ready for an attack I need to make call the Boss stated.

I'll get on that Lien Da said.

She then walked away as the Boss went to his office and called for an agent.

You called sir the agent asked.

Yes can you hack into sonic the hedgehogs home satellite the Boss stated.

Yes sir the agents said.

**Sonic characters owned by Sega**

**Julie Su and Lien Da are owned by Archie**

**Amanda the hedgehog, the Boss (aka Frankie), and Kilo Delta Incorporation are owned by S.S. Indy Productions **


	15. The Attack Threat

Sonic Adventures-The New Beginning: chapter 15 The Attack Threat

We find the gang still at the party at Sonics house. Most of the girls were asleep minus Amy and Rouge who were talking. Shadow and Amanda were still passed out sleeping against the wall. The other guys were still outside talking. Little did they know what was going on outside their party?

**Amy and Rouge's POV**

Amy and Rouge were talking at the kitchen table about things.

So Amy how's the married life been Rouge asked.

It's been wonderful I've never been happier in my life Amy responded.

I'm glad; I never thought sonic would settle down rouge said.

As long as where both happy everything should be fine Amy stated.

Amy then glanced into the other room and noticed Shadow and Amanda sleeping together against the wall.

There quite cute together aren't they Rouge asked.

Yeah it's hard to believe that this is the same Shadow I've never seen him so happy before Amy said.

He says that Amanda is the second half of his heart rouge said.

That's so sweet Amy said. As they continued to talk about things Knuckles walked in to the room from outside looking like he had a question.

You need something Knuckles Amy asked.

Yeah have you seen Julie Su any where Knuckles asked?

She's in there asleep on the sofa Amy replied.

Thanks Knuckles stated as he walked into the living room.

Amy noticed Rouge staring at knuckles as he left the room.

Rouge you really shouldn't stair at knuckles like that it's not right Amy said.

You know what they say some habits are hard to break Rouge stated.

I know it's not easy to stop but you're lucky Julie didn't see you she would probably kill you especially with the mood swings she gets when she's pregnant Amy said.

Very true rouge said.

Suddenly out of know where Amy felt herself get swept off of her feet and began to feel tickled.

Hey sonic knock that off Amy said laughing. Where are you taking me?

Living room lets wake everyone up so we can wrap this party up sonic said.

Who's still here Amy asked.

Eggman and Tails left so that leaves Knuckles, Julie Su, Shadow, Amanda, and Rouge Sonic stated.

Alright Amy stated.

The two said good bye to Rouge as they went to wake up the others. As they entered the room they saw Knuckles rubbing a sleeping Julie Su's back, Sonia asleep in a chair, and shadow and Amanda asleep together.

Hey knuckles where going to call it a night Sonic said.

Alright thanks for having us her Knuckles said as he picked up his sleeping wife and made way for home.

Amy could you wake them up well I wake up my sister sonic asked.

Sure Amy said

Sonic then walked over to his sister and taped her shoulder until she woke up.

Oh hi sonic Sonia said rather tired.

Hey Sonia we're wrapping up the party now sonic said.

Ok Sonia said as she went to her room.

Meanwhile Amy was waking up shadow and Amanda. Shadows eyes opened slowly and noticed Amy trying to wake him up.

Yes Shadow asked.

Where getting ready to call it a night shadow Amy replied.

Alright he said as he woke Amanda up.

Amanda slowly opened her eyes and saw shadow and smiled.

Hello there beautiful it's time to wake up Shadow said

Amanda just smiled and kissed him as he picked her up and placed her on her feet.

So when is the wedding Amy asked.

In a couple months Amanda said as she hugged shadow.

As Amy, Amanda, and Shadow were talking Sonic went to the TV and switched the news on. The main story was about the disappearance of a young female about the age of 16 it stated that the search for her had been going on for 3 hours.

Hey shadow you might want to see this sonic called out to him.

Shadow soon walked over to him and watched the news story. Sonic looked at him and saw he was clearly getting angrier by the second.

That bastard Shadow said.

Shadow we don't know if it was him Sonic said.

But it is very likely Shadow said as he walked off.

Shadow then walked over to Amanda.

Amanda I need to talk to you Shadow said.

Ok Amanda said what is it?

Amanda I found this out today and I don't want to keep it from you Shadow said

Go on Amanda said.

A few years ago after I fell from the ark I was put in suspended animation. Well in this state I was used in an experiment where Eggman used my DNA to create his own life form shadow said.

I see; why did you want to tell me this Amanda asked.

This is the part that neither you nor I will like; the life form was an orange hedgehog named Frankie or as he now likes to be called the Boss Shadow said.

WHAT! Amanda said.

I know I'm still unhappy about it too I don't want that low life bastard to have my DNA Shadow said.

That explains why he looked like you Amanda said looking like she was about to cry after thinking about the terrible memory.

Hey don't cry Shadow said as he hugged her everything will be all right.

The two then walked back to the TV and continued to watch the news as an important news update came up. It was about the missing hedgehog girl.

Recently well searching around the emerald lake we have found the body of Jenny the female hedgehog that went missing earlier today inside a crater near the lake. By what we can see from the body she appears to have been raped before she was killed. Her cause of death is unknown but we believe she was beaten to death by the bruises and clearly broken bones all over her body. Inside the crater around where the body was found we have found blue shards of metal and on the body there were a few orange quills found. Also coming from the crater appears to be a trail leading away from the crater about 10 feet but just stops that's all we have at the time being if anyone out there has any leads on the story please give us a call. The news story then ended.

I need to step outside shadow said clearly angry no one stopped him as he left the room. All was quiet until the sound of Shadow yelling out in anger could be heard.

Sonic are you ok Amy asked you seem worried about something.

It just I'm wondering about the blue metal they found could it be that Mecha Sonic survived the fall from the cliff Sonic said.

He did fall pretty far I don't think he could of survived that kind of impact Amy stated.

But he always was very persistent why do you think he keeps coming back no matter what Sonic stated.

I guess you're right Amy said.

Hey Amanda is he done having a moment yet Sonic asked.

No he's still pretty angry Amanda stated.

Dang must be a new record Sonic said.

All the sudden the TV began to flicker gaining the attention of the three hedgehogs still in the room.

Hello Sonic said a voice coming from the TV.

Who are you sonic asked as the picture came into view?

I don't believe we have met yet; you can call me the Boss he said as the TV screen revealed an orange and gold hedgehog now sporting a black mustache and beard in a purple and black suit.

What do you want we didn't do anything to you Sonic said getting angry?

That's what you think the Boss said you killed my brother.

He touched my wife sonic said.

It doesn't matter because of your action's you and your wife will face the consequences the boss said with an evil grin growing on his face.

The Boss then looked at the white hedgehog in the room who look scared out of her mind.

Why hello Amanda shouldn't you be rotting in an ally somewhere the Boss said.

He could see that she was starting to cry so he started trying to get her as emotionally hurt as possible.

Hey don't talk to her that way Sonic said.

The boss just ignored him.

What did your boyfriend save you again oh wait what sane man would ever love a little whore like you the Boss said.

Amanda just sat down on the floor wrapped her arms around her legs and cried.

What the fucks wrong with you your making her cry Sonic said.

Hey I'm being truthful she's sure had enough guys inside of her the boss said.

I don't think getting raped makes you a whore a voice said. And if you what to live don't talk to her like that ever again.

And just who is that the Boss asked.

Your worst nightmare Frankie said the black and red hedgehog entering the room.

The Boss clearly started to get angrier but calmed and smirked.

You must be the little slut's boyfriend I don't believe we have ever met before the Boss said.

I believe we have Frankie Shadow said.

I believe you have me confused with someone named Frankie the Boss said.

So you don't even recognize the one who helped give you life shadow said.

Who are you the Boss asked?

I'm Shadow; Shadow the hedgehog and you hurt one living person that truly means the world to me Shadow said.

But you helped create me I should be like you the Boss stated.

The Dr. Changed more than you think the only thing that we share is physical appearance everything else has been changed and that includes beliefs Shadow stated.

So not even my father believes in my way of life the boss said.

You are not my son you may have my DNA but my son would never treat women in a way that you do shadow said now getting angry. You are a disgrace I would never want any relation to a low life bastard who takes pleasure in raping women.

All of the sudden the boss felt a small tear fall from his eye and his anger start to grow.

Fine if you won't follow me then I will have to destroy you; my allies and I will attack in 5 days I would start getting ready for war the Boss stated.

Who would ever join scum like you shadow said.

Why don't I show you the Boss said.

He then moved the camera to show to figures.

I would like you to meet my allies Mecha Sonic and Lien Da the Boss.

You! Sonic yelled in anger as he pointed to Mecha Sonic.

I found him by the emerald lake I had him repaired and he joined me as long as I let him do the honor of killing you sonic the boss said.

Why is Lien Da working with you; you hate women shadow said.

She proved to me that not all women are worthless the Boss stated.

You are going to regret being created Frankie Shadow stated.

That is not my name I'll see to it that you, sonic and the guardian and your families all die the boss stated.

You truly are nothing like me you know that I was created for good you don't have a heart shadow stated you don't even deserve to live Shadow said.

I will enjoy killing you after I make you watch me have my way with your little whore you call a girlfriend and then kill her The Boss said. I'd keep an eye on her if you don't want me to let my workers have fun with her first the Boss stated.

If you touch her I'll be sure that you die Shadow said.

I'd like to see you try and by the way I took much pleasure in watching her cry as my men had fun with her and from what I hear she's a great fu… the boss was cut short as Shadow blew up the TV with a chaos spear.

Um Shadow are you… Sonic was cut off by Shadow.

I'll buy you a new TV and pay for the damages Shadow said as he walked as he walked over to his crying girlfriend.

Sonic I think we should leave them alone Amy said

Yeah I'm surprised my siblings didn't get woken up by any of that Sonic stated as they walked out of the room

Shadow walked over to Amanda and picked her up and put her on her feet and hugged her and kept her close.

Don't worry I won't let them anywhere near you I promised myself I would never let you get hurt like that again.

Shadow I'm really scared Amanda stated.

Don't be I'll never let you out of my sight I can't see you get hurt again Shadow said.

No that's not why I'm scared there's something else Amanda stated.

What is it Shadow asked.

Well I wanted to tell you earlier but I was worry what you would say and now I'm really scared.

You can tell me don't worry you can tell me Shadow said.

I'm Pregnant Amanda said.

Your wha… Shadow said as he passed out and fell to the floor from the shock.

**Sonic characters owned by Sega**

**Sonic underground characters owned by DiC Entertainment **

**Julie Su and Lien Da are owned by Archie**

**Amanda the hedgehog, the Boss (aka Frankie), and Kilo Delta Incorporation are owned by S.S. Indy Productions **


	16. Prewar Events

Sonic Adventures-The New Beginning: chapter 16 Prewar Events

Sonic walked back into the living room after he heard the sound of something hitting the ground. He looked in and was shocked at what he saw. He saw Shadow passed out on the ground with Amanda shaking him trying to wake him up.

What happened to shadow Sonic asked confused.

I was telling him that I was pregnant and he passed out Amanda replied

That will do it Sonic said. He should be up again in a few minutes.

Are you going to be ok sonic asked?

I hope so Amanda replied.

Sonic then pulled out his cell phone and dialed Knuckles.

Hello Knuckles said.

He Knuckles I got to talk you got a minute Sonic asked.

Um I'm a bit busy at the moment Knuckles Replied.

What do you mean sonic asked?

Well Um… KNUCKLES GET OF YOU DAMN PHONE AND GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME Julie Su yelled threw the phone.

Sonic Julie's having the Baby if you need to talk meet me at the hospital Knuckles said.

Alright Sonic said as he ended the call. Sonic then put the phone away and sighed.

Uh what happened shadow said as he woke up to Amanda looking at him.

You passed out after I told you I was pregnant Amanda said.

How long have you known shadow asked?

Two weeks I wasn't sure what you would think so I didn't say anything Amanda replied. I'm sorry are you mad.

No I could never be mad at you Shadow replied.

Did you even want kids Amanda asked?

Yes I did eventually I just wish it was at a better time shadow said as he hugged her.

Um shadow I hate to ruin this moment but we got to get to the hospital Sonic said.

Why Shadow asked.

Julie Su went into labor and we need to warn knuckles about the attack sonic stated.

Right we can take my truck Shadow stated.

Soon after the gang were at the hospital in the waiting room waiting for knuckles.

**With Knuckles**

Julie Su had finally given birth what wasn't expected was that she would have twins. They was a boy who looked like knuckles but without a crescent mark on his chest but still had the spikes on his knuckles and a girl that looked like a red version of Julie Su with Knuckles chest mark and retractable spikes on her knuckles.

There beautiful knuckles Julie Su stated.

Yes they are do you have any name ideas Knuckles asked.

Well I was thinking about naming her after your mother if that's alright Julie Su asked.

Lara Su yeah that has a nice ring to it Knuckles stated. And what about the boys name.

I don't know how about you name him Julie Su said.

Um how does Dan sound Knuckles asked?

I like it Julie Su said.

The held the children thinking about their new lives ahead of them.

Julie Su and the babies were soon taken to get cleaned so Knuckles went to the waiting room to meet with Sonic. He saw Sonic and Shadow walk up to him.

What's up guys Knuckles asked?

We've got bad news Knuckles Sonic stated.

What is it Knuckles asked?

The Boss is planning an attack on us Shadow stated.

And he has allies on his side Sonic added in.

Who would follow him Knuckles asked.

He's got Mecha Sonic and the Dark legion on his side Sonic replied.

The Dark legion but Lien Da is there leader and doesn't he hate women Knuckles asked?

Yeah but he claims that she is the only women he sees as worth something Sonic replied.

She was always good at manipulating others Knuckles stated.

Well so far all we know is that they are attacking on three fronts Shadow stated. The Dark legion is after you Knuckles, Mecha Sonic is after Sonic, and the Boss is after me.

Does anyone have any idea or battle plans Knuckles asked?

The Chaos Emeralds aren't strong enough to take out Mecha Sonic and even the others Sonic stated.

Maybe not the Chaos Emeralds but maybe just Maybe Knuckles started to say.

What's you idea Knuckles Sonic asked.

That we use the Super Emeralds to go Hyper Knuckles stated.

Knuckles are you sure I only went Hyper a year ago you haven't in years and Shadow has never gone Hyper before Sonic stated.

I believe that if we all go Hyper at the same time it may stabilize the power long enough for us to take out there army's Knuckles stated.

Alright if you say so well I say we start getting ready the attack is in 4 days Sonic stated.

Do you really believe him Sonic Shadow stated?

Well yeah I guess Sonic replied.

I don't I bet he's going to attack tomorrow Shadow stated.

I guess your right sonic said.

By the way Knuckles how's the kid Sonic asked?

If you mean kids there doing just fine Knuckles replied.

Wow twins what about the genders Sonic asked.

One boy one girl Knuckles stated.

Congratulations Knuckles how's Julie Su Sonic asked?

She tired but happy Knuckles replied.

Can we please not talk about babies when we should be getting ready for the attack Shadow said as he stormed off?

What's his problem sonic asked?

He just found up that he got Amanda pregnant Sonic stated.

Oh Knuckles replied.

After a half an hour Julie Su and her and Knuckles children were allowed to leave the hospital as she walked into the waiting room she was almost attacked by Amy wanting to see them. As Amy was holding the young Echidna she would continually bug sonic about what it would be like if they had a little one of their own.

**With Sonic and Knuckles**

Uh even when we are married she still gets on my nerves at times Sonic said.

You know if you just got it over with she would stop bugging you Knuckles said.

It's not like we haven't been trying she just hasn't got pregnant yet just my luck sonic stated.

Just keep trying it will happen when it happen knuckles said.

You know what you're right I'm not going to let this bother me that for the advice knuckles sonic said.

No problem Knuckles replied.

**With Amy and Julie Su**

There so cute Amy said as she was holding the boy.

Thanks Julie Su replied.

So what are the names Amy asked?

Dan and Lara Su Julie Su replied.

He look so much like knuckles Amy said as she looked at little Dan.

Yeah Julie Su said as she looked at her son as he slept.

**With Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles**

Alright guys I just called team dark they said they will meet us on Angel Island tomorrow Shadow stated.

I just finished talking to Tails and Eggman they said that they will have an attack ship ready tomorrow Sonic stated.

I'll get the Master Emerald ready to convert the Chaos Emeralds into the Super Emeralds Knuckles stated.

The three then agreed to the plan to meet for battle tomorrow.

**Normal POV**

Eventually everyone went their separate ways Knuckles and Julie Su left for Angel Island well Shadow, Amanda, Sonic, and Amy left the hospital.

Shadow soon dropped Sonic and Amy off at their home and started driving to their apartment. Shadow looked at Amanda who looked upset.

What's the matter Shadow asked?

I'm thinking about my father Amanda stated.

Do you want to talk about it Shadow asked.

It's just I miss him Amanda replied.

You never told me about your mother is that what's bothering you shadow asked?

My mother is gone from my life she wasn't there for me my dad had to raise me alone and it was hard on him Amanda replied.

What do you mean shadow asked.

When I was 7 years old my mother left to go to the store for some supplies but she never came back; my father believed she took off with another man and left him Amanda stated.

I'm sorry to hear that Shadow replied.

Don't be I have you and am forever happy Amanda replied.

I love you too Shadow replied as he put his arm around her.

As they drove down the road from sonic and Amy's house something caught Shadows eye on the road to the left.

Did you see that Shadow asked?

See what Amanda asked.

That flash over to the side of the road Shadow replied.

Yeah I just saw it over there Amanda replied.

I wonder what that wa… shadow tried to say but was interrupted by something smashing into the side of the truck. As the truck spun off the road shadow grabbed Amanda into a hug to protect her as the truck fell into a ditch. The two passed out shortly after the crash ended.

**An hour later**

Shadow was woken up after he was thrown into a wall by unknown means.

Uh what happened Shadow mumbled? He noticed that he was in a jail cell like looking area. He then saw Amanda be thrown into the cell as well he ran over to her to see if she was ok.

You alright Shadow asked?

Yeah what happened Amanda replied?

I don't know the last thing I remember is the car crashing the rest is all a blur Shadow replied.

Who are you a voice said?

Amanda clung to shadow in fear what was that Amanda asked.

I'm Shadow; Shadow the Hedgehog and you are Shadow asked?

The next thing that happened was a sick looking white hedgehog walked out of the darkness.

Are you ok Amanda asked?

I will be fine and it's good to see you again Amanda you have grown up so beautiful the hedgehog replied.

Um I don't believe we have met before Amanda replied.

Oh I believe we have the Hedgehog replied.

How do you know my name Amanda asked?

Because I gave it to you the hedgehog replied.

What Amanda said?

You really don't recognize your own mother the hedgehog replied.

Amanda just stood that shocked at what she had just heard.

**Sonic characters owned by Sega**

**Sonic underground characters owned by DiC Entertainment **

**Julie Su, Lara Su and Lien Da are owned by Archie**

**Amanda the hedgehog, Dan the Echidna, the Boss (aka Frankie), and Kilo Delta Incorporation are owned by S.S. Indy Productions **


	17. We are at War Part 1

Sonic Adventures-The New Beginning: chapter 17 We are at War Part 1

You're my what Amanda Asked.

Your mother the hedgehog replied.

Where the hell have you been Amanda yelled? You left dad all alone caused him to fall into depression.

Look Amanda honey I can explain just let me the hedgehog replied.

NO Amanda yelled as she walked to the other side of the cell probably to sulk.

Amanda's mother simply shocked as she looked down at the floor.

Hey I don't think she meant to get mad like that Shadow said to the hedgehog.

Um who are you the hedgehog asked.

I'm Shadow the Hedgehog he replied. I'm your daughter's fiancé.

Well then Shadow my name is Lauren the Hedgehog and I guess your future mother in law Lauren replied.

Shadow shook her hand in a friendly matter.

I've never seen Amanda this mad before Lauren said.

I don't think she's really that mad it's probably just a mood swing Shadow said.

Mood swings? You say that as if she' pregnant Lauren replied.

Shadow just smiled.

Oh my god I'm going to be a grandmother aren't I Lauren asked.

Yeah Shadow replied.

Oh my how exciting Lauren stated.

After a few more minutes Amanda finally walked back over although she was still clearly mad.

We need to talk now Amanda said to her mother.

Shadow left the two to themselves as he looked around the cell for a way out.

What do you need sweetie Lauren asked?

First off don't call me sweetie when you know I'm mad at you second I want answers Amanda said.

Like? Lauren asked

Where the hell have you been all this time Amanda asked?

Lauren sighed alright well if you must know when I went out to the store I was attacked and kidnapped by a group of hedgehogs they took my money and held a gun to my head. They said they didn't like older women who have already had children. So I was spared for the possibility of being raped Lauren said.

Amanda started to cry as she hugged her mother and apologized. I'm sorry mom I didn't mean to get mad Amanda said as she sobbed.

It's ok but after a few minutes she was still crying. Amanda honey what's wrong why are you still crying Lauren asked.

Your story it just brought back a bad memory Amanda stated.

What is it you can tell me Lauren said?

I've had run-ins with these people before Amanda stated.

What did they do to you Lauren asked.

After dad died they began attacking me regularly for the next year until shadow rescued me Amanda said. Unfortunately well shadow was at work they attacked and captured me and they… Amanda just started crying again.

Amanda honey please tell me Lauren asked.

They… raped… me Amanda said. And almost killed me but shadow saved me I've been an emotionally depressed mess ever since only shadow can make me happy anymore.

Oh my god I'm so sorry for you Lauren said.

Don't be I'll recover eventually Amanda said. Mom could you continue with your story I'd like to hear it.

Well as they held the gun to my head I was scared and begged them not to me claiming I had a family that needed me. So they claimed that if I did there biding for the next few years I would be able to return. I quickly accepted little did I know that I wouldn't get to return home until after the years were over. So since then I've been he doing tasks as there slave Lauren claimed.

But how come you didn't return after you were free Amanda asked.

Well every time around when I was a few months away from being free the Boss called me to his office and told me that our home had caught fire and all inside had been killed. I was crushed he claimed that he had all my family records and are money we had in the bank and said that if I worked until I was 50 I would be free with everything returned to me Lauren stated. I still have 15 years left.

Well clearly what the boss said is complete bullshit Amanda said I'm still alive and the house never burned down I abandoned it after dad died.

Whatever did happen to John anyways Lauren said to herself.

If you mean dad he died at home well I was at school Amanda said.

What killed him Lauren asked?

I don't really know I he was just passed out at the dining room table Amanda said. He may have lost the will to live from his depression.

Depression? Lauren asked.

Well after you left he thought you left him for another man Amanda said. He was destroyed after that the only thing keeping him alive was his will to be the best father he could be I guess he just couldn't go on any longer.

I feel horrible now all I put him through Lauren stated.

It wasn't your fault I bet if dad knew the truth he would forgive you Amanda said.

Lauren just hugged her daughter and said thank you to her.

I love you mom Amanda said.

I love you to sweetie Lauren said.

Al the sudden Amanda pulled away from her mother and ran to the other side of the cell.

What was that about Lauren wondered?

Her question was answered when she heard her throw up. She saw shadow walk over to her and hold her quills back for her.

He really does care for her Lauren said.

You ok Shadow asked.

Yeah it's just morning sickness Amanda stated. So how are we going to get out of here sonic and knuckles need you at Angel Island in 6 hours.

Crap your right they won't be able to go hyper without my wait a sec Shadow said out loud.

What is it Amanda asked?

Shadow reached into his pocket and pulled out the green chaos emerald.

I can't believe I didn't think about this earlier shadow said.

Think of what Amanda asked.

I can use chaos control to get us out of here shadow said. Only thing is Frankie may have a chaos shield set up here so I don't know how far we will get.

Well even if we can't get out of the base my mom should be able to help us find the way out Amanda said.

Alright let's try it shadow said.

Hey mom come here for a sec Amanda asked.

What is it sweetie Lauren asked?

Take my hand Amanda said.

Right when she did shadow lifted up the chaos emerald and yelled out CHAOS CONTROL!

The next thing they knew they were in a hallway some ware in the base.

What was that Lauren asked?

Chaos Control Shadow uses it for teleportation and other things Amanda said.

She then looked over at shadow to se him kneeling on the ground.

Oh my god Shadow are you ok Amanda asked worried.

Yeah that chaos shield took a lot out of me though Shadow stated.

Amanda then helped him up as he put his arm around her for support.

Mom you know your way around here right.

Yes Lauren replied.

Alright you lead the way Amanda said.

**Sonic characters owned by Sega**

**Amanda the hedgehog, Lauren the Hedgehog, the Boss (aka Frankie), and Kilo Delta Incorporation are owned by S.S. Indy Productions **


	18. We are at War Part 2

Sonic Adventures-The New Beginning: chapter 17 We are at War Part 2

Well Shadow Amanda and Lauren make their escape from the Kilo Delta stronghold we find knuckles and sonic at the master emerald shrine.

Uh where is he sonic said?

He's probably on his way Knuckles replied?

Hey when are Eggman and Tails getting here with that ship Sonic asked?

I believe that would be them knuckles said as a massive ship appeared on the horizon.

The two watched as the massive ship landed on the island next to the shrine as Tails walked out.

Yo tails nice ship sonic said.

Thanks guys I present the _M.S.S. Independence_ Tails said as he pointed to the ship.

It looks amazing we should have no trouble leading the attack now what does she have under the hood sonic stated.

She has a reinforced steel hull, three rapid fire gun turrets, a warp drive, a teleport device and shielding tails stated she's even capable of space flight.

Dang tails how did you get this finished so fast sonic asked.

Well I had been working on her for some time now Eggman help me get her finished tails stated.

Where is Eggman any ways sonic asked?

He's inside getting all system's ready for battle tails replied.

Well let's get ready I guess Sonic said.

Guys where's shadow I stopped by his house to see if he had left yet and the landlord said he never came home last night tails stated.

Something sounds off here Knuckles stated. I can't even get a hold of him on his phone. I don't even feel the presence of his chaos emerald anymore knuckles said.

But how can that be sonic asked.

The only thing I can think of is that he's in an area covered by a chaos shield knuckles said.

But where would anyone get that sonic asked.

The Kilo Delta Corporation would have one Eggman said as he walked out of the ship.

But how would they get that kind of technology Tails asked.

Frankie has my IQ he probably developed it on his own Eggman stated.

He must of kidnapped Shadow and Amanda last night and is keeping them hostage in their base Knuckles said.

After Team Dark arrived the rest of the gang got on the ship Knuckle said he would be a minute. He when to his home to say good bye to his family well he would be away. As he walked into the living room he saw his mother and Julie Su holding his children as well as his Half Brother sitting on the couch. He walked up to Julie Su and kissed her as he said good bye he then hugged his mother and made his way back to the ship.

You know knuckles is very lucky Lara Le stated.

What do you mean Julie Su asked.

Well he has a beautiful wife and two wonderful children and no problems to ruin it Lara Le replied.

That means a lot Julie Su said thankfully.

And it means a lot that you named your Daughter after me who's idea was it Lara Le asked.

It was my idea I figured for all you've done for me and Knuckles it was the least I could do Julie Su said as she looked at her son in her arms.

It's the least I could do Lara Le replied as she held Lara Su and smiled as the little one waved at her.

She seems to like you Julie Su said.

It would appear so Lara Le said. She's so happy as well almost like Mace was although I don't think she's going to beat her Bother with a rattle though.

You're never going to let me live that down are you mom Mace asked.

Nope Lara Le stated.

Just as she said that Dan woke up in his mother's arms and hugged one of them affectionately.

He seems really attached to you Lara Le noticed.

I give him more attention them knuckles does he tends to bond with Lara Su more than Dan most likely because she is next in line to be the guardian Julie Su.

I see so she's the next in Line a female guardian hopefully she get's more of a childhood the knuckles did when he was a child Lara Le said

She will knuckles told me that he would give her a choice I just hope Dan doesn't interest in the other side of the family Julie Su Said.

What do you mean Lara Le asked?

Well there needs to be an heir to the Dark Legion and I know Remington isn't going to take that role so unless my sister has a child Dan is the only other Echidna in the family blood line able to be the heir to the Dark Legion Julie Su stated.

Doesn't he get a choice in the matter Lara Le asked?

Yes he does but if his mind were to be tainted and turned to the side of the Legion then his fate will be sealed Julie Su stated.

Is there any way to prevent that from happening Lara Le asked?

Keep him away from Lien Da Julie Su said.

If he is anything like his parents he'll make the right choice Lara Le said.

Lara Su then began to wave at mace well Julie Su smiled.

Lara Le sighed. Locke would have loved to meet her Lara Le said.

If he hadn't given up his life to save Knuckles though she probably wouldn't be here right now Julie Su said.

I know and I still thank him every day for it Lara Le said.

Meanwhile we find Shadow Amanda and Lauren escaping from the Kilo Delta stronghold.

We need to get through three more chambers then we should be home free Lauren said.

How are you feeling Shadow Amanda asked.

I've been better Shadow replied.

The group soon made it through the first two chambers and were now entering the final one.

Hey where almost out of this terrible place Lauren said.

Let's just hope we don't get caught I don't have enough energy to use chaos control and get us out of here.

Shadow do you think are child will have chaos powers like you Amanda asked.

Most likely and he or she will be as beautiful as their mother Shadow said as he hug her.

I love you Shadow Amanda said as she kissed him.

Well now isn't cute a voice said that made the three hedgehogs jump.

Shadow started get angry as he saw the last person he wanted to see at the moment. Amanda hid behind him scared and Lauren glared at him.

Well what do we have here we've got the so called ultimate life form, his whore, and a stupid bitch the Boss said.

Do you want to die today Shadow said.

No but I think it but maybe you do the boss said as he pulled out a stun gun and shot shadow.

The black hedgehog then fell to the ground unconscious.

SHADOW Amanda cried as she hugged his limp body.

He not dead you stupid whore the boss said I wouldn't let him miss out on the fun he said as he laughed uncontrollably.

He was attacked by a seriously pissed off Lauren.

YOU FUCKING LYING BASTARD she yelled as she started to punch him.

The boss then grabbed her arm just as it was about to hit him.

You are no longer needed the boss said as his fist impacted with her face.

Lauren then fell to the ground knocked out cold.

And now for you the boss said as he walked up to Amanda and shot her with his stun gun.

Now this is where the fun really begins the boss said as he looked at the three unconscious hedgehogs.

**Thanks for reading please review **

**Sonic the Hedgehog characters are owned by Sega**

**Sonic underground characters are owned by DiC Entertainment **

**Julie Su, Lara Le, Lara Su, Lien Da and Mace are owned by Archie **

**Amanda the Hedgehog, Lauren the Hedgehog, the Boss Dan the Echidna and the M.S.S Independence are owned by S.S. Indy Productions **


	19. We are at War Part 3 Where it Ends

Sonic Adventures-The New Beginning: chapter 17 We are at War Part 3 This is Where it Ends

The M.S.S. Independence was flying right for Kilo Delta stronghold all the crew on board we're getting ready for battle. On the bridge we find tails, sonic, and Knuckles talking.

Do you see anything up ahead tails asked?

Nothing yet Eggman replied.

Wait what's that over there Knuckles asked? As he pointed out on the horizon

It looks like a ship sonic asked.

Guys we've got company Manic yelled as he ran into the bridge.

Get a close up of that tails said.

It's a Kilo delta ship alright Eggman stated as the ship appeared on the monitor.

Look there's more of them sonic said.

Some of those are from the dark legion Knuckles stated.

Tails then grabbed the microphone for the intercom. Attention everyone get ready for battle the enemy is approaching.

Sonic and Knuckles come with me tails asked.

What's up tails Sonic asked?

Were taking the attack shuttle we're going to get into that stronghold tails replied.

But how are we going to get passed that fleet up ahead sonic asked.

We will use the teleport device and teleport right passed them tails said. Once we get there we will find we're going to find shadow and Amanda get them out of there and then rescue any other hostages that might be being held in there.

The three then entered the shuttle. Eggman what's it like out there tails asked as he got the shuttle ready for launch.

There's fire blaster fire coming from both sides the ship still remains undammed though Eggman replied.

Get the hanger doors open and prep for a shuttle launch tails asked.

You should be ready to launch in 5 minutes Eggman replied the portal chamber is ready now where do you want to go.

Set the coordinates for the area we got from that call we received from the boss tail replied.

You are all set to launch and the portal is open you may take off when ready Eggman stated.

You guys ready tails asked?

I'm all set Sonic said.

I'm good here Knuckles replied.

The shuttle then began to rise off the floor of the ship and the engines started up. The shuttle then flew out of the hanger and entered the portal.

Guys this might be a little while well we travel threw the portal completely tails stated its still needs some work.

Its ok buddy let's just hope Shadow and Amanda are ok sonic said.

I know it may sound bad sonic but we need to expect the worst Knuckles said.

I know but we can still hope sonic said.

**Meanwhile in a secret room in the Kilo Delta stronghold**

**Amanda's POV**

Uh where am I Amanda said to herself?

She looked around herself and saw she was lying down on a table she tried to get up but her arms were strapped to the table. She looked across from her and saw Shadow passed out and tied to a chair facing her. She then looked over and saw her mother knocked out on the floor her clothes were torn she had bruises all over her body and had blood flowing from her nose and jaw. It brought a tear to her eye just thinking off the fact that they beat her before they threw her down here.

Ah your finally awake a voice said.

What do you want from me Amanda asked?

Oh just to make you suffer the boss said as he walked into the room.

Please let us go Amanda asked but then that would be no fun the boss stated. Besides you're the main event in today's fun.

Amanda then tensed up she knew what he was about to do.

The boss then punched shadow right in the face. I wouldn't want him to miss out on today's events the boss said as shadow started to wake up.

Uh what happened shadow asked as he saw Amanda strapped to a table.

Shadow! Amanda called to him.

Amanda shadow replied then looked at the boss. You bastard let her go I'm the one you want shadow yelled.

I'll let her go after I'm done with her the boss said as he began to walk over to her.

If you touch here I swear I'll kill you Shadow yelled.

You mean like this the boss said as he ripped Amanda's shirt clean off.

Amanda then screamed and instinctively tried to cover herself even though it was a pointless with her arms strapped to the table.

I'm going to fucking kill you shadow yelled.

Look above you shadow you see that light that's a chaos shield your powers are useless as long as that's up the boss stated.

Shadow just growled at him.

Hey shadow catch the boss said as he threw Amanda's bra at him.

The boss then removed the rest of her clothes and left her there naked on the table shaking in fear.

The boss then looked at her and grabbed one of her breasts.

She then screamed at the top of her lungs. She looked over at Shadow he was trying to get out of the chair with all his might he then looked at her and gave her a smile that said everything was going to be alright.

Amanda then began to feel that feeling deep down in her stomach again.

Then morning sickness kicked in and Amanda threw up off to the side unfortunately for her she hit the boss as well.

You filthy bitch the boss yelled as he slapped her right across the face.

He then pulled out his gun and pointed it at her you want to play games like that then we will.

Amanda closed her eyes and prepared for death but heard a gunshot and a woman scream. She looked over and saw her mother clutching her side and clearly in pain.

Mom Amanda said as tears came to her eyes.

The boss then shoved his fingers into her womanhood and laughed and noticed she was already wet. Well somebody's honey already what does he not give you enough at home.

Shadow just growled at him.

Please stop Amanda cried.

Why should I I've already killed both your parents I should at least finish the job the boss said.

YOU DID WHAT! Amanda said now really pissed her eyes were now flowing with angry tears. I'm going to kill you Amanda screamed and get your hand the fuck out off me.

What are you going to do about it the boss said as he flicked her nose?

That was the final straw Amanda had finally lost it she used all her strength and ripped her arms free from there prison and used both her legs to kick him away his gun was knocked from his hand in the process she then jumped of the table and started to scratch his face up.

Unfortunately for her he had one of his arms free he then used it to punch her right in the face she then collapsed on her side as he approached her, his face was gushing blood.

You little bitch he said as he kicked her right in the back then picked her up by her neck and began to strangle her.

No! Shadow yelled.

Then all the sudden the 5 bullets plunged into the boss and he collapsed onto the floor. Shadow looked over and saw Lauren holding the boss's gun. Then the chaos shield disappeared and shadow used chaos control to free himself and he ran straight for Amanda.

He looked right at her as he knelt down next to her and she smiled back at him.

Shadow she said weakly.

Yes love what is it Shadow asked?

When we get home and I wake up I'm going to make you a very happy man she said happily before she passed out with a smile on her face.

Shadow looked at her bruised tear stained face and sighed to himself I wish this could have been easier for her.

He then grabbed the sheet that was on the table and wrapped her up in it then picked her up. He then walked over to Lauren.

You ok Shadow asked?

No she replied clutching her side but as long as my daughters safe I'm happy.

Shadow then used a piece of Amanda's ripped shirt to bandage up Laurens wound.

Thank you Lauren said.

Shadow then helped her up and draped one of her arms around his neck to help her walk.

She looks so peaceful Lauren said as she stroked her daughter's hair with her free hand.

She's had a hard day Shadow replied as he held her.

You'll take care of her right Lauren asked.

Of course I love her Shadow stated.

Shadow then pulled out his chaos emerald.

CHAOS CONTROL Shadow yelled as the three hedgehog's teleported out of the room to freedom.

After they were gone the boss lifted his head and pulled out his phone and dialed.

Lien Da then answered.

Lien this is the boss I'm done for, you are in charge tell the fleet that my final order is to take them out fight to the end leave no survivors and tell Mecha Sonic to make Shadow and Amanda's death very slow and painful. This is the Boss signing off for the final time long live the Kilo Delta.

The call then ended and the boss finally died as his stronghold and his people collapsed around him.

**Lien Da's POV**

Send the word and the boss's last request to Mecha Sonic I will take care of the rest Lien Da stated.

Attention all members of the fleet the boss has been terminated he has given command to me I am sending out the fleet under his final request he wants us to take them out and fight to the end leave no survivors. Launch full out attack on the enemy now.

**Thanks for reading please review **

**Sonic the Hedgehog characters are owned by Sega**

**Sonic underground characters are owned by DiC Entertainment **

**Lien Da is owned by Archie **

**Amanda the Hedgehog, Lauren the Hedgehog, the Boss and the M.S.S Independence are owned by S.S. Indy Productions **


	20. Fall of the Kilo Delta

Sonic Adventures-The New Beginning: chapter 20 Fall of the Kilo Delta

Flying over the Kilo Delta stronghold we find the sonic tail's and Knuckles attacking the stronghold in an air raid.

Knuckles what did we just take out Tails asked.

I think it was the Chaos shield generator Knuckles stated because the shield is powering down.

Can you pick up on shadow sonic asked.

He's in a room with three other people Knuckles stated.

Let's get in there and help them sonic stated.

No wait three of them just teleported outside the stronghold Knuckles stated.

Let's get down there and pick them up as soon as possible Sonic said.

Let's just hope they're alright Tails said.

The shuttle then lowered down to the ground and the ground and the three heroes began a search for Shadow and Amanda.

**Shadow's POV**

Shadow was making his way through the crumbling stronghold outside there was a large amount of rubble falling from the building. He had to be careful with how fast he went because he was holding Amanda, and Lauren had her shoulder around his neck for support. He then noticed a small aircraft heading to his location.

I think help has arrived shadow stated.

Lauren gave him a nod as he began to make his way to the ship. As he approached he saw three figures exit the shuttle.

Hey we're over here shadow yelled.

The three figures than made their way for the shadow, Amanda, and Lauren.

Hey shadow it's us sonic called.

Let get the hell out of here shadow said.

Wait who is this sonic asked pointing to Lauren.

This is Lauren she's Amanda's mother Shadow stated.

It's nice to meet you Sonic said

Lauren smiled and shook his hand although she looked a bit pained.

She took a gun shot in their tails do you think you could take a look.

Yeah let's get on the shuttle and I'll she what I can do Tails answered.

The group then entered the shuttle and took off. Shadow put Amanda down on a bed in the back of the shuttle well tails took a look at Laurens wound.

Ouch that's a nasty one tails said as he looked at the wound. This is going to hurt he warned. He then pulled the bullet out of Laurens side as she let out a cry of pain.

Sorry about that tails said.

He the bandaged up the wound and looked at her. You're good to go just take it easy for a little bit.

Thank you Lauren replied.

If you don't mind could we ask you a few questions sonic asked?

Ok Lauren answered.

Why were you being kept captive by the Boss sonic asked?

I was kidnapped off the streets years ago and taken to the stronghold and told my family was dead and forced to be his slave for the rest of my young life Lauren replied.

Alright and do you know the location of the Boss Sonic asked.

He's dead Lauren replied.

He's dead but how Tails asked.

I shot him five times after he started strangling my daughter Lauren replied.

Well looks like that's one less person to worry about Sonic stated.

Yeah but Lien Da and Mecha Sonic are still out there Knuckles replied. And I'm guessing Lien Da has taken control of the Kilo Delta.

We better get back to the _Independence_ Tails said. I'll start getting us back there now.

After that Tails and Knuckles entered the cockpit to bring the ship back to the independence and Lauren took a seat in one of the shuttles chairs well she waited. Sonic then walked to the back of the ship to see shadow only to find him with his still unconscious girlfriend.

What's up Shadow Sonic asked.

Not much just making sure she's ok Shadow replied.

So what happened to you guys last night sonic asked.

Something forced are car off the road last night well we were on our way home and we were knocked out and when we woke up we were in the stronghold.

When did you find Lauren Sonic asked?

Shortly after we woke up she was in the same cell Shadow replied.

Do you think she's really Amanda's mother Sonic asked.

No doubt about it almost everything about her reminds me of Amanda Shadow explained.

So how's Amanda Sonic asked?

She's alright just tired she had a hard day Shadow replied.

Sonic then walked back to the cockpit and Shadow stayed with Amanda as the shuttle approached the _Independence. _After entering the ship the _Independence _landed back on Angel Island so the hurt could get off. Shadow picked up the still unconscious Amanda and had Lauren follow him to Knuckle's home. As they entered Knuckles greeted Julie Su and shadow set Amanda down on a couch as Lauren watched over her. Then shadow and knuckles returned to the _Independence _for the battle of a lifetime.

The _Independence _then made way to the battlegrounds wear the remaining Kilo deltas were still trying to attack.

Were almost to the fleet are you guys ready sonic said as they gathered around the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emerald's.

Yeah Shadow and Knuckles said.

Good now let's do this sonic said.

The Master Emerald then began to glow causing the chaos emeralds to grow into the super emeralds. The emeralds then began to circle around the three as they absorbed there power. Then in a flash of light the three were in there hyper forms.

Let's get out there and take them out Knuckles said.

For Amanda and all girls they've hurt Shadow said.

Tail's keep the fight going from the _Independence _well we take out the prime targets Sonic said. As he and the others flew out into the attack.

Tail's then went to the bridge of his ship and got her ready for battle. As she began to enter the Battle field Tails pulled a small Picture of a golden vixen out and placed it next to the console.

I'm doing this for you for everyone Tails said as the _Independence _began to fire on the Kilo Delta attack ships.

**Meanwhile back at Angel Island**

We find the home Knuckles and Julie Su share. The female Echidna was unable to join in on the fight due to just giving birth to twins. She was at home with knuckles mother and half-brother and their two new guests. Julie Su then walked over to the visitors and greeted them.

Hello she greeted.

Hello I'm Lauren I'm Amanda's Mother Lauren replied.

Her mother she never mentioned you before where have you been Julie Su asked.

I've been imprisoned working slave labor for my young life in the Kilo Delta Stronghold since I was captured years ago Lauren replied.

That terrible did the guys get you out of there Julies Su asked.

My daughters Fiancé Shadow saved me and we escaped the K.D. Stronghold Lauren said.

What happened to Amanda then she looks completely wiped out Julie Su asked.

The Boss tried to rape her in front of shadow and in an attempt to kill her he strangled her Lauren replied.

Then what happened Julie Su asked.

I shot him with his own gun and killed him.

So the Boss is dead but if he's gone then who's in charge now Julie Su asked.

I have no idea Lauren replied.

**Back at the Battlefield**

The battle was going on now for a good few hour but no side getting and advance on the other the _Independence _had managed to take out a large amount of the K.D. fleet but Mecha Sonic kept them back.

You never give up do you Hyper Sonic said to Mecha Sonic?

Not until you dead Mecha sonic replied.

Do you realize your outnumbered three to one Hyper Sonic said?

I will only fight you Mecha Sonic yelled.

What's going to stop us from fighting you Hyper Shadow and Knuckles Said?

Her… Mecha Sonic said as he pointed off the to a K.D. ship heading for Knuckles home on Angel Island.

That's just low Hyper Shadow said.

That probably Lien Da going in for a surprise attack Hyper Knuckles said.

You guys go I got this here Hyper Sonic said.

The two others then went after Lien Da leaving Hyper sonic to take on his insane robotic twin.

You're going down metal I hope you know that no matter what you do am still stronger then you Hyper Sonic said.

I will still beat you Mecha Sonic yelled as he charged Hyper Sonic.

Hyper Sonic simply dodged the attack with no trouble at all then boosted into Mecha Sonic sending him flying. The two then continued this routine multiple times with Mecha sonic slowly losing the battle with every attack.

Give it up metal you can't beat me not when I'm fighting for People I care about Hyper Sonic said.

I can't lose Mecha Sonic yelled as he rocketed to one of the K.D. Ships and launched to rockets off at Angel Island.

Oh no you don't Hyper Sonic said as he raced after the rockets no noticing Mecha Sonic was now in control of the ship.

However Tails in the _Independence _did notice this and began to attack Mecha Sonics ship.

Mecha Sonic just ignored the damage to his ship and maintained its course as he increased the ships speed drastically.

On the bridge of the _Independence _Tails looked in horror as he saw where the ship was heading right for Station Square.

He's going to crash into station square the rockets were just to distract Sonic; I have to stop him but how? The _Independence _is completely out of weaponry that could defeat Mecha Sonic the only thing I have on this ship that can overpower his is the engines.

A thought then came to Tails it was very bold and daring but it was only thing he could do.

Attention all Crew members of the _Independence _report to the escape pods we are evacuating the ship Tails announced.

He soon as the order had been given all but one of the ship's crew was off to safety.

Tails then turned around to see Eggman still on the ship.

That means you to Eggman Tails said.

Look tails I know what you're doing Eggman said.

It's the only way to stop him tails said.

I know I can't stop you from doing this I just wanted to wish you good luck Eggman said as he shook Tails hand.

You too Eggman it was an honor to work with you for a good cause Tails replied.

Eggman then left the _Independence_ as Tails walked over to the ships helm and engaged the ships engine max speed heading right for Mecha Sonics ship.

Meanwhile Hyper Sonic had just taken Care of the two rockets heading for Angel Island and was now heading back to finish of Mecha Sonic but to his surprise .he wasn't there.

Where did that robot go Hyper Sonic said annoyed?

Sonic Eggman yelled.

What's up why are you guys all out here Hyper sonic asked.

Tails is taking on Mecha Sonic alone Eggman stated.

What the _Independence _isn't strong enough to take on Mecha Sonic Hyper sonic replied.

I think he knows that Eggman stated.

Hyper sonic then took off to the two ships.

Meanwhile with tails on the bridge the _Independence _was now right over Mecha Sonics ship.

Tails then began to have the _Independence _move in a fastdownward nose dive.

Mecha sonic this is your end Tails said as the front of his ship got closer and closer to Mecha Sonics.

He then walked back over to the main controls grabbed the picture of the vixen and looked at his ship and said to words.

Thank you.

Meanwhile Hyper Sonic was getting closer to the two ships but noticed the _Independence _was slowly getting closer to Mecha Sonics ship until the _Independence_ collided into the top of the other ship causing it to completely explode. The Burning and wrecked remains of the _Independence _then crashed into the ground below.

Hyper Sonic after watching the explosion rushed back to Angle island to get help for his friend.

**Thanks for reading please review **

**Sonic the Hedgehog characters are owned by Sega**

**Sonic underground characters are owned by DiC Entertainment **

**Lien Da and Julie Su are owned by Archie **

**Amanda the Hedgehog, Lauren the Hedgehog, the Boss and the M.S.S Independence are owned by S.S. Indy Productions **


End file.
